The Ring
by bellezagotica
Summary: Sango and Miroku find the missing girl. The gang is on their last day.
1. The Newspaper and Tae Kwon Do

INUYASHA VERSION OF THE RING  
  
~*~Chapter One: The Newspaper and Tae Kwon Do~*~  
  
Sango-16 years old; Miroku-18 years old; Kagome-15 years old; InuYasha-15 if he were human (Omigosh, that would mean that Sango and Miroku are older than him! 0.0)  
  
~Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha-tachi. *looks sadly at Miroku and un- chains him from the wall -^.^-, and he walks off while I pout* I do NOT own The Ring and definitely NOT Sadako! (Sadako is Samara's Japanese name. For those of you who have not seen The Ring: There is a strange tape. . .and now. . .rumors about it have been spread around. . .especially around schools. High schools. Teenage high school students talk ALL THE TIME about this freakish tape and now, they want to see it for themselves. . .they've made risky decisions that will take their LIVES. Literally. Then, if you watch it, a little girl calls you. . .yeah, a little girl. . .named Sadako. She tells you that you have seven days to live. "'7 days. . .you will die. . .'" (A/N: Man, I'm freaking myself out as I type this!! See, I came up with this idea at night. . .B-A-A-A-D TIME. . .I need a hug. . . *Some completely random person who I do not know comes up and hugs me O.O* Thank you, completely random person who I do not know. A scary story I hope this will turn out to be. If the movie scared you, this might scare you. A suggestion: read this with a friend. . .and in the day time! LOL JK Hope you'll enjoy this! *runs off, muttering something about destroying all the TVs in the house and moving to a cabin in the woods that doesn't have an old, forgotten well underneath it* On with the story! Please R&R! Thanks peoples!~  
  
Sango got up from the couch and tossed another tissue into a mountain of balled-up tissues. She rubbed her now wet, red, and puffy eyes. She had been watching a very depressing soap-opera about a 23 year-old girl named Mamoko, since there was nothing better to do.  
  
*"Oh, Mamoko, isn't it wonderful?" Mamoko's fiancé, Yoshida, said. (A/N: I  
don't know if that's a male Japanese name, but. . .) "What's wonderful, dear? Besides the lovely weather in the park. . ." Mamoko asked. "Us being  
married, honey!" "Oh yes! Of course!" *  
  
*Suddenly, a masked man in black, came up behind the newly engaged couple,  
took out a pistol from his trench coat, shot Yoshida in the back, took Mamoko's purse, and hit her in the head with a broken beer bottle. Mamoko falls, bleeding, her amber hair, now soaked in blood. Someone sees her and  
calls 911.*  
  
*The next day, Mamoko wakes up in a hospital bed. She could barely hear what the doctor was discussing with the nurse, but could just make-out what  
they were saying. "So, how's the patient, sir?" "Not too well. She's already lost too much  
blood. It's highly unlikely she'll make it. . ." "Oh. . . . . .I see. . .poor dear. The nice fellow who brought her in seems to be a good friend of hers. He says her name is Mamoko and that she was engaged to her 29 year- old fiancé, Yoshida. . .such a shame. He was shot in the back and died at the very spot. . ." "I'll try my best to keep her alive." "That would be  
wonderful, Mr. Fuji."*  
  
*Mamoko started to cry as she heard this. She touched the back of her head, feeling soggy, bloody bandages. Yoshida died?! She just couldn't believe it. . .the next thing she knew, she saw the doctor come up to her and feel  
her chest and mutter, "She has no heartbeat!. . ." Then everything went  
black. She died.*  
  
*Mamoko wakes up (as a ghost) and is surprised to be at a cemetery. She looks around and sees a headstone. . .with HER NAME on IT?! People she knew  
were standing around the grave, crying with her parents. The tombstone read, 'Here lies Mamoko Negai, the loving daughter we have raised. Rest In  
Peace. 1920-1943.'*  
  
Sango walked to her front door, still crying quietly, and opened it,  
picking up the daily newspaper, and read the top headlines:  
  
BODY FOUND ASHORE  
  
Just yesterday, a teenage boy's body was found by the shore of a lake. The time the body was found, was exactly 7:48 pm. Passerby said, "'I was just walkin' along the water when it happened. The cliffs surrounding the lake were pretty high up. Then I see a tall figure on the edge of one cliff. It just then falls down, plummeting into the depths of the water with a huge  
SPLASH.'" Investigators will be sent out later to take a look at this.  
  
MORE NEWS CAN BE FOUND ON PAGE 8B.  
TO FIND OUT ABOUT TEENAGE GIRL IN CAR ACCIDENT, GO TO PAGE 10B. THIS  
DILEMMA ALSO HAPPENED AT EXACTLY 7:48 PM NEAR LAKE OF THE TRAGIC  
MISHAPPENING.  
  
"Sheesh, two teenagers dieing. . .both at the same time?! Must've been a coincidence. . ." Sango sighed. (A/N: Coincidence? YES.) Then, the phone rang. Sango ran to pick it up. "Hello?" Sango answered. "Hello, Sango." A voice echoed. "Oh, hey, Miroku! You check the newspaper yet? Freaky, isn't it?. . ." "Yes, I was quite surprised." "So. . .what's on your mind?" "You." "No, really. I'm serious. What's on your mind?" "You SURE you want to know, Sango-Chan?" "Yes." (A/N: Bad idea, Sango.) "Okay. . .if that's what you want. . ." "Miroku." "Okay. . .getting in bed with - " "MIROKU! HENTAI!" Sango screeched. "WHAT?! You wanted to know!" Miroku complained.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango looked at her clock. It was 6:30 am. "Oh-h. . ." Sango groaned. She rolled back over onto her pillow and squeezed it. She didn't want to go to her high school today. Even IF she and Kagome would be in the same classes together. She finally admitted defeat and rolled out of bed. She scuffled over to her wardrobe and pulled out a sailor uniform, the kind that Kagome wears. She normally doesn't like wearing skirts THAT short, especially how you know Miroku. . .but she thought it was kinda cute and slipped it on. Sango walked over to her mirror and admired herself in her reflection. "Nice skirt." A voice said. Sango gasped and whipped her head around to look at the door-way.  
  
"Miroku! How'd you get inside my house?" Sango growled. "Well, you left the door wide open, so I just thought I would invite myself in. To see you." Miroku smiled, walking over to her, a wide lecherous grin on his face. Now. . .Sango was wearing a tiny skirt. He had total control! "Miroku, I am warning you: I've got my eye on you. Today is my first day back to high school with Kagome. I don't want the day to start out ruined by getting groped by you." Sango glared ferociously at Miroku, with cat-like eyes. He still smiled. He suddenly leapt at her, pinning her to the wall. "Miroku! EEEE!!" Sango squealed. Where was Hiraikotsu when she needed it?! She suddenly felt a cool, smooth, STRONG hand, slowly making its way up her soft legs. She flinched. This was NOT what she had planned for. "Sango, where do you want me to put your. . .clothes? Oh, sorry. . .I'll leave you alone." Sango's house-keeper said, blushing slightly, her hand covering her eyes. As the nanny walked out of the room, Sango made a pleading face at her, even though the woman had her back turned. Miroku smiled once again. "MIROKU! STOP CARESSING MY REAR!!" Sango yelled. She had finally gotten free, running out the door, grabbing her book bag, Miroku hot on her trail.  
  
Sango sat down on the bench. She saw the bus about 100 yards away. "C'mon, c'mon. . .I don't have all day!" "You know, I have classes at your school, too. I didn't really plan on going there, but the school board said I should. Then they said you went there too." Miroku mentioned. 'Miroku, is going to my school? Am I DREAMING? Is this a dream come true? I just hope he doesn't grope me in front of my friends. . .' Sango thought happily. "So. . .where exactly IS your stuff for school?" Sango asked. "At the school." Miroku replied. The bus screeched to a halt, and the two teenagers stepped onto the stairs, climbing their way up, taking a seat located perfectly at a window, where the TWO of THEM could SIT TOGETHER.  
  
Sango and Miroku stepped into the high school building. This was new to Miroku. But not to Sango, since she was here already for two years. "Sango! Hi! How're you - " Kagome shouted, but stopped, shocked to see that Miroku was here at her SCHOOL. " - Miroku, what're you doing here? You don't go here, do you??" Kagome shot a worried glance at Sango, but Sango ignored it. "Isn't it great, Kagome?" Sango whispered to Kagome. Kagome stared at her with a weird look on her face. "Did you just say what I think you said? You WANT Miroku to be HERE?" "Er, um, no! Of course not!" Sango lied, in a hushed voice. "Good, that's what I thought. So, have I introduced you to my friends?" "No, you haven't, Kagome." Miroku answered.  
  
As soon as he stepped inside the building, all of Kagome's friends saw him. "Is this the baka who you've been talking about, Kagome?! The perverted one?" They all muttered to Kagome. "KAGOME!" Sango screeched. "Oopsie?" Kagome groaned. "Guess I got carried away. . .huh?" "You bet you did!" Sango dragged Miroku down the hallway. She had to share a locker with him. (O.O) She just knew it. She read the piece of paper she held in her hand. "224, 224, where's 224?" "Here." Miroku pointed. It was very large, definitely bigger than the one Kagome and Sango shared a year before. You could fit three book bags inside it! "Well, I guess we better get to class." Sango sighed. She was glad that when you first get to school, the teachers already have put the books you need for classes inside your lockers. Sango grabbed her geometry book and grammar book and headed off to the classroom. "See ya later, Miroku!" she called, waving at him. He waved back.  
  
". . .So, the equivalent equals 25." The teacher said in a monotone voice. Good thing Sango and Kagome sit in the back! Sango just remembered something she wanted to tell Kagome. She tore off a corner of her paper and scribbled down the note, passing it to Kagome. Kagome took it and read it. 'Kagome: I just remembered something! I'm going to rent a movie this Saturday and it's my FAVORITE film! Answer if you want to come over and watch it. Sango-Chan' "Yeah!" she said to herself. 'Sure! See you there! Kagome-Chan' Kagome handed the note back to Sango and Sango read it. She looked over and nodded at Kagome.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sango dumped her book bag on her bed and ran back downstairs. She waved good bye to the house-keeper and ran out the door. She had her first Tae Kwon Do lesson in 5 minutes and it's downtown! She ran around the first two blocks, constantly glancing at her wrist watch. 2 minutes until it starts. She was surprised at how fast she could run sometimes. 1 minute left. 45 seconds. . .25 seconds. . .5, 4, 3, 2, 1. "Sorry I 'm late!" Sango gasped as she stepped into the doorway of the building. She noticed there were different groups of boys and girls. There was a group of 7+ year-olds, a group of 13+ year-olds, and, her group: 16+ years-old. She sat down cross- legged next to a brunette girl with long braids with little freckles on her cheeks. She had Pacific-Blue eyes. "Hi. I'm Miya. Who are you?" the girl asked. "Me? I'm Sango." Sango said. "Is the teacher here?" "Yes, he's in the back." Miya pointed to another room. Sango could hear footsteps in there. "I'LL BE OUT IN A MINUTE, EVERYONE!" A voice called from the room. 'I've heard that voice before. But who is it?' Sango wondered. Sango gasped as she saw who it was.  
  
"Sango? Boy, we sure bump into each other a lot!" Miroku laughed as he walked out. "YOU'RE the teacher?!" Sango asked. "Alright everyone, get in partners, and I'll teach you how to kick while jumping in the air. It's harder than you think." Miroku shouted because the room was large and he had to yell so the people in the back could hear. He started to walk over to Sango to "partner" up with her, but stopped because Miya and Sango were partnered up already. He frowned as he walked back to the front and demonstrated.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Okay, Sango! I think that was excellent! I would like for you to show the class." Miroku urged Sango to the front and groped her. . .in FRONT OF EVERYBODY! (-.-') "Hentai! Miroku, you baka! You would DO THAT in front of EVERY SINGLE PERSON IN THIS ROOM?!" Sango screeched in Miroku's ear as she slapped him across the face. Miya stared, shaking her head. 'Poor Sango. . .' 'Oh, damn! Did I just DO that in front of everyone?? Crud!' Miroku thought stupidly. All of the girls stared at him. Miya came up and put her arm around Sango. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. . .is he ALWAYS like that?" "Always." They both burst out laughing. Miroku just knew they were saying something about him. He marched over after the class was over. "Sango, I want to, uh, apologize for the, uh, excitable manner of caressing your, er, uh, rear. . ." "Keep going." "Uh, I got nothing else." "Fine then." Sango walked out the door with her new friend, Miya. Miroku sighed. How would Sango trust him again?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm home! Are you here, Mrs. Ikumi?" Sango yelled as she stepped inside her house, calling for her house-keeper to let her know that she was home. She peeped her head around the corner and saw a wisp of gray hair pop up from behind a table. Mrs. Ikumi was dusting the furniture. "Good to know you're home!" the older woman said. Sango nodded and ran upstairs. It was Friday and that meant that tomorrow was. . .Saturday! Saturday when Kagome comes over and they watch the movie! She then started to think about Miroku. She sat down at her desk and pulled out her scrap-book of pictures of InuYasha, Kagome, Miroku, Shippou, and her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~My first chapter of my new story! YAY! I'm really glad I'm starting a new one. Excuse me for Miroku's bad behavior. Bad Miroku! ^-^ I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter. -^.^- =^.^= Please review! Thanks everyone! Catch you on the flip side! Peace out.~  
  
~*~LuckyCloud9~*~ 


	2. The Tape

INUYASHA VERSION OF THE RING  
  
~*~Chapter Two: The Tape~*~  
  
~Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, or the characters in that show, or The Ring, or Block Buster. Man, that sucks! JK Rumiko Takahashi, I'm so glad you made InuYasha!! InuYasha rocks!! YAY! Oh yeah, and I don't own "the tape". (o.O) Enjoy!!~  
  
It was Saturday. (Sango looked up at the clock. 6:00 PM.) Sango had taken out her scrapbook again and reminisced when Kagome took pictures of Miroku and her. She felt a big tear roll down her softly-curved face. It plopped on the page, making a small stain. She looked at the picture once more. "Oh, here's that one picture I loved the most. . .we were all at the park together. . .it was a perfect day. . ."  
  
::Flashback::  
  
Sango, Miroku, Kagome, InuYasha, and Shippou, had all gone to the park together since it was bright outside. The sun was shining, the birds were chirping. . .everything was great. Then, Kagome took out her camera. "Hey, Sango! Miroku! Look up here!" Sango and Miroku looked up, and as Kagome started to take the picture, Miroku wrapped his arms around Sango and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Sango blushed a bright red.  
  
::End of Flashback::  
  
"Oh, Miroku! What have I done??" Sango cried. She ran to her phone and dialed Miroku's phone number. It started to ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Miroku!"  
  
"Oh, hi, Sango!"  
  
"Listen, I wanted to apologize for. . .getting angry with you. . ."  
  
"Well, you wouldn't have gotten angry if I hadn't been very "naughty" with  
my hand!!"  
  
"Haha! I guess you're right!"  
  
"So. . .whatcha doin'?. . ."  
  
"Hmm, not much. Just getting ready for Kagome to come over. We're going to  
watch movies."  
  
"Oh, sounds. . .nice! Yeah. Well, I'm just really sorry for what happened today. That must've been really embarrassing for you. . .as well for me!"  
  
"Aw, that's okay! I really don't mind!"  
  
". . .Y-You. . .don't?"  
  
"Well. . .no."  
  
"Okay. . .heh."  
  
DING-DONG.  
  
"Oh, I better go. Kagome's here. I'm gonna drive us over to the Block  
Buster in my new Ferrari and rent a movie. I just LOVE MY NEW CAR!!"  
  
"Cool. Well, I'll see you later, like, sometime on the weekend?"  
  
"Sounds great, Miroku. Ciao!"  
  
"Ciao, Sango-Chan!"  
  
CLICK.  
  
Sango ran down the curving flight of stairs, rushed to the door, and opened it, greeting Kagome with a warm welcome. "You look tired, Sango! What'd you do, run away from Miroku from your bedroom again??" Sango frowned at Kagome's remark and sighed, "You know how long the flight of stairs are!" Sango pointed at the winding stairs leading up to her bedroom. She practically had skipped two steps at a time, almost tripping over herself. "Uh-huh."  
  
Sango hopped in the driver's seat of her Ferrari and unlocked the doors for Kagome. From the corner of her eye, Sango saw Kagome admiring the inside of the vehicle. "Yes, it IS a new car, huh?" Kagome nodded in approval.  
  
::At Block Buster::  
  
"So, this is the movie you want, right, miss?" the worker at the counter said, scanning the ID code on the back of the movie case. Sango nodded. "So, this is what we're getting, Sango-Chan?" Kagome whispered in Sango's ear. Sango nodded. It was her favorite movie in the whole wide world.  
  
It was a film about a Korean boy who goes to visit his old, mute grandmother. It's called, "The Way Home". (This is a real movie; many people probably haven't heard of it; I don't own this movie! It's pretty good, even though the boy is a brat.)  
  
Kagome poked Sango in the back. "Psst! Sango! Sango-Chan! Psst!! Can we get this?" She held up a tape. It was FLCL. "You know, Miroku likes that show," Sango paused. "are you two getting close?" Kagome frowned. Sango laughed, "Okay, okay, we'll get this, too!" Sango paid for the tapes and walked out with Kagome. "Thanks." "You're welcome, Kagome-Chan."  
  
::Back at Home::  
  
"You will love this movie, Kagome-Chan. My father showed it to me when I was a little Tajiya." Sango sighed. Sango put in the DVD disk in her DVD player upstairs in her room. Sango dimmed the lights and she and Kagome flopped down on her bed.  
  
~An Hour-and-a-Half Passes By~  
  
The ending credits showed up on the screen. "You were right, Sango-Chan. That IS a good movie." Sango nodded and opened up the VCR tape of FLCL. It looked blank, but she still put it in the VCR anyway. (Kagome looked up at the clock. 7:00 PM.) "That's strange. . .it looks blank. . ." Sango grumbled. "Oh well. Put it in!"  
  
Sango put in the tape and sat down on her bed. The screen crackled for a few minutes, then went blank for 10 seconds, then something came up on the screen. It was. . .strange. . .many different scenes that weren't remotely close to FLCL. Then it came up to the scene of a woman falling off a cliff. . .a ladder falling from a wall. . .a chair. . .right in the middle of a room. . .an old abandoned well. . .dead horses lying on a beach. . .then the screen finally said, "If you don't want to die. . ." Sango was too scared to see what it said after that and turned off her TV.  
  
"What. . .the HECK. . .was THAT?!" Kagome shrugged. She looked behind her and saw Sango huddled up by the wall. "Sango-Chan, you're not really. . .scared. . .of that film. . .are you?" Kagome seemed pretty scared herself. "I'm. . .gonna call Miroku. . ." Sango whispered, her hand trembling as she reached for the phone. She pressed the speed-dial button for Miroku and it rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Miroku, it's me. Sango."  
  
"Sango? What are you doing calling me this late?"  
  
"Miroku, I - I'm scared. . ."  
  
"Sango? Sango, what's wrong??"  
  
"Well, you see, we, uh, er, well, Kagome and I went to Block Buster, right? So, I was renting one of my favorite movies and all, and Kagome wanted me to rent FLCL, don't laugh, Miroku. I KNOW you watch that show. Anyways, we put in FLCL, and, well, the TV screen was fuzzy and static was all over the screen, then it went blank, then it showed all these weird scenes, like dead horses lying on a beach!! Then, when it got close to the end, it said, "' If you don't want to die. . .'", but I turned it off!!"  
  
"I don't mean to scare you, Sango-Chan, but. . .at our school, I've heard people talking about some freakish, supernatural tape. . . . .and it says at the end exactly what YOU told ME. . ."  
  
"Oh, God. . ."  
  
"Then, I heard, that one of the students who went there. . .watched it, got  
a phone call, then, in a week, they, well, uh. . . . . .died. Sango?  
Sango?"  
  
". . .I - I - I better get off, Miroku. . . . ."  
  
"Yeah. . .bye, Sango. . ."  
  
CLICK.  
  
"Oh. . .my. . .gosh. . .Kagome. . .we - we're. . .cursed. . . ."  
  
RING.  
  
"I'll get it. . . . .hello?"  
  
". . . . .Seven days. . .you will die. . . . ."  
  
". . .WHO IS THIS?!"  
  
CLICK.  
  
"Kagome. . ." Sango sighed. "Wha - What? What is it, Sango??" Kagome asked. "You shouldn't have picked out that movie. . .that wasn't FLCL, obviously, but it was some supernatural tape that when you watch it, you. . ." Sango trailed off. ". . .You what?" ". . .Die. . ." Sango whispered. She started to cry and slumped down in her beanbag. She shook as she sobbed, trembling violently. "Sango. . .I - I'm sorry. I - I didn't know. . ." "Of course you didn't know, Kagome. It's not your fault. It's mine." "DON'T SAY THAT! IT WASN'T YOUR FAULT! IT WAS MINE!! I'm the one who shouldn't have picked it out. . ." Kagome sighed.  
  
~*sigh* I'm tired. . .anyways, that's my second chapter of. . .dun, dun, dun. . .InuYasha Version of The Ring!! YAY! -^o^- Whoo-hoo! Okay, sorry. . .I don't have to get so hyper there! LOL JK Anyways, I REALLY, REALLY hope that you like this chappy! Uh-huh, I hope so. Yeppers. ^.^ Well, I hope to make my story scary, but I don't know if I can do that very well. . .I guess I could try. . .but scary stories aren't my thing, but, it's worth a try! Please review! If there's anything you want to suggest, feel free to tell me! I'm here for you. LOL Catch you on the flip side! Peace out.~  
  
~*~LuckyCloud9~*~ 


	3. REPLACED CHAPPY

INUYASHA VERSION OF THE RING  
  
~*~Chapter Three: Reunited; Sadako~*~  
  
~Disclaimer: I do NOT own InuYasha, Miroku (T.T), Sadako (DEFINITELY NOT!), or The Ring! Or any of the other InuYasha characters. NOPE! Well, dang it. . .that makes me feel awful!! A/N: This chapter is a LITTLE bit of a lemon. . . . .nothing detailed!! Do not worry!! Nothing detailed!! LOL Anyways, PLEASE R&R!! ENJOY!! ^^  
  
"Kagome! I've told you this a million times!! IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT THAT THE TAPE YOU GOT OUT WAS CURSED!!" Sango screeched. "I KNOW! I just feel responsible. . ." Kagome sighed. "Well. . .DON'T!!" "HOW CAN I NOT FEEL RESPONSIBLE IF I WAS THE ONE WHO PICKED IT OUT?!" "JUST DON'T FEEL RESPONSIBLE!! UGH!!" Sango sighed in frustration and fell on her bed, pulling a pillow over her face. There was a knock at the door. "Hello? Come in, whoever it is." Sango asked.  
  
"Hello, Sango, Kagome." Miroku walked in. ". . .Hey. . ." Sango sighed. "Well, why is my Sango feeling so glum? Hmm?" Miroku cooed. "Well, you remember what we were talking about on the phone, don't you, Miroku?" Sango said, taking the pillow off her face. "Of course I do." Miroku sat on the bed, wrapping his arms around Sango. Kagome noticed that Sango felt more relaxed in Miroku's embrace. She smiled. 'I wonder where InuYasha is? I haven't seen him for about two weeks. . .' Kagome wondered sadly. "Hey, Sango, I'm gonna go ahead and fix my bed for the night, okay?" "Sure! Sounds great, Kagome-Chan! I'll meet you up in a little bit." Sango chimed. Kagome nodded and walked out the door.  
  
"Miroku-Sama. . .I'm really worried about this tape. . .it says that I have seven days. . .to live. . ." Sango embraced Miroku, crying. "Miroku, I'm not ready to die!! I want to at least live longer to have a family!!" 'That can be arranged. . .nah, better not. . .She'd get really angry with me. . .' Miroku thought. "There, there, Sango-Chan. . .it'll be all right. . ." Miroku returned the embrace to Sango. She looked up at him and faltered a smile. But the smile didn't last too long until it turned back into a frown as she cried. "Sango, I know right now isn't a good time to ask. . .but, do you think I could, uh, well. . .stay the night? I dropped my keys as I got out of my car and it's too dark to see, and my HOUSE keys were in there. . . - " " - Sure, of course you can. It's all right. . .with me." Sango smiled and stood up, opening her arms for another hug. Miroku smiled.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Ikumi. Would you know where I can find some pillows and blankets?" Kagome asked the old woman as she came down the stairs. "Oh, hello, Kagome. Yes, just go down that hall-way and the first door on your left has pillows and blankets. Just make yourself at home, dear. Oh, and tell that nice man that he's welcome to stay here, too." "Okay, thank you, Mrs. Ikumi." "Mm-hmm." Kagome opened the door and gathered some blankets and pillows for her and Miroku.  
  
Kagome knocked and opened the door. She practically jumped in surprise as she saw Sango and Miroku lying down in the bed, together. (o.O)  
  
::Somewhere. . .::  
  
InuYasha sat down under a tree, sound asleep, with the little kitsune, Shippou, nestled beside him in a pile of grass in the park. InuYasha suddenly awoke. Something was wrong. . .he just knew it. He could SENSE it. He HAD to go see Kagome. He didn't know WHY he didn't follow Kagome when she was going to stay with Sango for the week.  
  
"C'mon, Shippou. Get up. I said, GET UP!!" InuYasha stood up and kicked Shippou. "WHAT, WHAT, WHAT?? WHAT WAS THAT FOR, INUYASHA? Sometimes, you can just be a plain yoro." Shippou cussed. "Don't you DARE call me a yoro, you - you yoro!" InuYasha grabbed Shippou by the scruff of his neck and ran to go find Sango, Kagome, and Miroku.  
  
"Well, can you pick up their scent? Can you, InuYasha?" Shippou asked, anxiously. "NO! AND YOU'VE ALREADY ASKED ME THAT ABOUT TWENTY TIMES IN LESS THAN ONE MINUTE!!" InuYasha growled. "Huh?" InuYasha dropped to the ground and sniffed the grass. "It's Sango's scent!! She must've been here! C'mon, Shippou, you slowpoke!"  
  
::In Sango's Neighborhood::  
  
InuYasha and Shippou finally came into a quiet neighborhood. "Hmm. . .this MUST be where Sango lives. . .I smell her. . .and. . .KAGOME!" InuYasha snatched Shippou and crawled over to a house and hid in the bushes as they heard a door open. Mrs. Ikumi opened the door and set out an empty bottle for milk. "Wha. . ." Shippou mumbled. Mrs. Ikumi walked back inside.  
  
The two walked around to the side of the house and started to climb the ivy that weaved its way up to a window. There was a light coming from it. InuYasha poked his head up and looked in the window. He saw two figures on a bed, but couldn't tell who it was. . .finally, he recognized the two. "Oh, shit!! What the hell are they doing?!?!" InuYasha cussed. "What? What're they doing? I wanna see, InuYasha! Lemme see! Lemme see!!" Shippou whined. "NO! You can't see, Shippou! You're too young." As InuYasha looked closer, he heard a slap and then an "OW-W!"  
  
"Oh, uh-h, hi - hi, Kagome. . .uh, you got those blankets? It - it's pretty cold. . .ehehe. . ." Sango stammered nervously, chewing on her finger nails. She felt pretty awkward to see Kagome seeing Miroku and her in her bed. Miroku stood up abruptly, bright red in the face. "I - I'll be right back. . ." Miroku murmured. Miroku ran out of the room. Kagome gave Sango a sly look. Sango turned her face away so Kagome couldn't see her.  
  
"Sango? Wha - What were YOU and MIROKU doing?? You don't like him, do you?" Kagome questioned, hoping to get the answer she wanted to hear. "Uh-h, nothing, nothing at all. And why would I like that lecher, Miroku?. . .Oh- h, Kagome. IT'S TRUE!! I DO LOVE HIM!!" Sango exclaimed in a hushed voice. She paused. "You know, I haven't seen InuYasha for quite a while. . .what happened, Kagome?" "Well, I really don't know. . ."  
  
InuYasha leaped inside the window, Shippou clinging to his back. "KAGOME!" Kagome turned around. "INUYASHA! Oh, InuYasha. . .I missed you!" "I did, too, Kagome. Oh, and by the way, what the hell were you and Miroku doing, Sango??" Sango didn't reply.  
  
Miroku walked back in the room. "About TIME!" Sango exclaimed. Shippou jumped from InuYasha's back to Miroku's shoulder. "HIYA, MIROKU!" "Uh-h. . .hi." Kirara after hearing all the commotion from the friends being reunited, rose from her bed and walked over to Sango and Miroku. "Kirara! Hiya, girl!" Shippou exclaimed.  
  
"InuYasha. . .we have something to tell you. . ." Miroku suddenly said. InuYasha looked at him with a look on his face. "Oh, you didn't make Kagome PREGNANT, did you?? Because if you did. . ." Miroku seemed shocked, but continued anyway. "No-o. Well, see, Lady Sango and Lady Kagome have watched a cursed video and are going to die in seven days." InuYasha seemed lost in thought after hearing this and stared at the ground, muttering. "Oh, damn. . .damn it all. . ."  
  
Sango decided to let InuYasha sleep with Miroku, and Kagome sleep with her in her bedroom. "Hold on, guys. I'm gonna go to the bathroom for a sec. Okay?" Miroku sighed and nodded.  
  
Sango walked from her bedroom and walked in the bathroom, closing the door shut behind her. As she stepped on the linoleum floor, she stepped in a large puddle of water with her bare feet. "Huh. . .guess Mrs. Ikumi forgot to mop the floor. . ." Sango shrugged and reached for a comb. She brushed her hair and looked in the mirror. She smiled but then frowned. She saw something almost invisible moving behind her. It resembled a little girl with straight black hair that covered her face and was wearing a white gown, as white as the girl's pale face. "What?" Sango turned around. . .but nothing was there. . .'Oh, damn! What's going on??. . .' Sango thought, worried. She ran back to the room, slamming the door shut, and embraced Miroku.  
  
"Miroku, I - I saw something in the bathroom. . .a - a little girl, in the mirror, showed her reflection, but nothing was there!!!"  
  
Miroku was shocked that Sango came in so quickly and was up so close to him like this.  
  
"Sango. . .you. . .obviously have seen Sadako. . .she is the one who calls people and tells them they're going to die in seven days. . .and, well. . ." "Miroku, I don't want to die!!" She sobbed and was held close to Miroku. She relaxed to the sound of his heartbeat.  
  
"Well, at least you didn't see Sadako." Sango muttered. "Sadako? Who is this. . .Sadako?" Kagome questioned. "Well, I was in the bathroom, and in the reflection of the mirror, I saw a little girl in white with straight black hair that covered her face, but, there was no one in the bathroom. . ."  
  
Kagome's face turned glum and pale. "Shit. . .I'll get rid of that damn busu if I have to!!" InuYasha growled. "InuYasha, we don't even know what or who she is!" Miroku blurted. "True. . ." Sango agreed. Miroku pulled her close again as she trembled. "Somehow, just somehow, I'll figure out a way to save you, my dear Sango. . ." Miroku told himself. "I promise."  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~YAY! THEY ACTUALLY SEE SADAKO FOR THE FIRST TIME! AND INUYASHA FINALLY COMES INTO THE PICTURE!! Er, story! My THIRD chappy! Phew! That's a lot of writing! Well, I hope you liked this one! Please review! Thanks! Catch you on the flip side! Peace out.~  
  
~*~LuckyCloud9~*~ 


	4. InuYasha and Miroku Watch the Tape

INUYASHA VERSION OF THE RING  
  
~*~Chapter Four: InuYasha and Miroku Watch the Tape~*~  
  
~Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, or The Ring. Aw, man! That sucks. . .oh well. . .Enjoy the story!! *runs off to find something InuYasha-like to own*~  
  
Kagome's face turned glum and pale. "Shit. . .I'll get rid of that damn busu if I have to!!" InuYasha growled. "InuYasha, we don't even know what or who she is!" Miroku blurted. "True. . ." Sango agreed. Miroku pulled her close again as she trembled. "Somehow, just somehow, I'll figure out a way to save you, my dear Sango. . ." Miroku told himself. "I promise."  
  
"Y - You will, Miroku-Sama?" Sango stammered. "I will. . .if my life depends on it. . ." "Oh, Miroku!" Sango lunged forward and embraced Miroku with deep gratitude. Kagome looked over at InuYasha and embraced him too. "What are you hugging me for? I didn't do anything!" InuYasha mumbled. Kagome laughed. "You're warm." As she looked over his shoulder, she saw something that wasn't there before. . .Sadako. . .her black hair hid her face and she disappeared suddenly.  
  
There was total silence after that. Sango realized that she hadn't heard from Mrs. Ikumi for a while. So, she, Miroku, Kagome, and InuYasha, all went to go look for her. "Mrs. Ikumi! Mrs. Ikumi! Where are you? Mrs. Ikumi?" Sango hollered. They all checked every room except for Mrs. Ikumi's. So, naturally, they went to her room.  
  
Mrs. Ikumi's room wasn't too large. It had a fairly-sized bed in the corner, a desk by the door, a closet, and a TV. But, for some strange reason, the TV was on. . .there were no buttons on the TV to turn it on, and the remote control had broken about a few days ago. . .so, why would it be on? She looked closer and saw that the screen was fuzzy and dark. ". . .Mrs. Ikumi. . .are you in here?. . ." Sango slowly opened the closet door. . .  
  
"EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Oh, my God. That's Sango!!" Miroku exclaimed. He, Kagome, and InuYasha, rushed to Mrs. Ikumi's bedroom. Sango had fainted and fallen on the ground. Miroku looked at the open closet door. He was in for a surprise when he opened it. . . . .he looked closer, and inside. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . was Mrs. Ikumi's body, huddled up, her face pale and gray. Her eyes were wide open and she looked like she had been pulling out her hair. . .Miroku looked in her eyes. They were black and lifeless. . . . "Eeep!" Kagome whimpered. She helped InuYasha drag the poor old woman from the closet. Miroku scooped up Sango and carried her to her bedroom. Before he left, he noticed the TV was still on. It was staticy, and. . .there was a ring-like form on the screen. . .and he had a glimpse of an old well on the screen. . . "Oh, shoot. . .Sango. . ."  
  
Miroku took the glass of water that Kagome handed him, and splashed a little bit on Sango's face. She coughed as she wiped water from her eyes. "Wha. . .what's going on?. . ." "You fainted, Sango. After you saw. . ." Miroku trailed off as he slowly turned to the lifeless body of Mrs. Ikumi. "Oh, what happened to her??" "We don't know. . .all we know is, we found her in her closet and the TV in there was turned on and a picture of an old well came up on the screen. . ." Sango's face grimaced. "That explains why I didn't see Mrs. Ikumi for a while about a week ago. . ." she gasped. "Let's check the VCR in there!"  
  
They all ran to check the VCR. Sango pulled out a tape. It was blank. . .just like the one she and Kagome watched. "Oh. . .Mrs. Ikumi must've watched the tape. . .seven days ago. . .now, she's. . ." "There has GOT to be some way how to stop this! But HOW?" Kagome said. "I don't know. . .I just don't know. . ." Miroku sighed. "I can't take this! Kagome, you and I are DOOMED when Saturday comes! We should have plenty of time to figure out a way how to fix this! Wait a minute. . .there was a tape in Mrs. Ikumi's VCR. . .and I have the one that Kagome and I watched right here. . .could there be. . .more than ONE of these tapes?"  
  
Miroku seemed to consider the thought. . .he looked at the two tapes. "Hmm. . .you're right. We SHOULD have enough time to figure out how to fix this. So. . .you have 6 days left. . ."  
  
::Day Two::  
  
"EEK! NOW I HAVE 5 DAYS LEFT!! AAHH!! WE'LL NEVER FIGURE THIS OUT!!" Sango and Kagome shrieked. They ran around Sango's room in circles, nervously. "Sango, Sango. . .Sango, CALM DOWN!" Miroku hissed. Sango stopped at Miroku's outburst. She and Kagome sat down quietly on the foot of the bed, staring at Miroku anxiously with wide-eyes. "Well. . .would you STOP staring at me like that? I can't concentrate!" Sango giggled at Miroku's comment. "Oh, Miroku!" She stood up and wrapped her arms around Miroku tightly. "You're so funny!" Miroku half-smiled, half-frowned. Then he gasped. "What -- What is it, Miroku? What do you see? Is it Sadako?" Sango asked. Miroku didn't answer and raised his hand to her "lovely rear". *GROPE* Sango slapped him sharply across the face. "Hentai. . ." she mumbled. "It was worth it. . ." Miroku sighed, rubbing his face.  
  
"You have to be serious!! Our lives depend on anything!" Sango screeched. Kagome nodded. "That's right! I don't want to die and leave InuYasha all alone!!" InuYasha looked up at the sound of his name. "What IS it with you being so perverted, monk?" InuYasha spat. Miroku glared at him. "Well, Lady Sango, Lady Kagome. InuYasha and I will have to watch the tape for ourselves. Maybe that will help us figure out a way to stop this madness." "WHAT?! I'M NOT WATCHING NO STINKIN' CURSED TAPE!!" InuYasha howled.  
  
::In The Living Room::  
  
"I can't believe I'm watching a stinkin' cursed tape. . ." InuYasha mumbled as he crossed his arms, sitting in front of the screen with Miroku. "Shut up, InuYasha." Miroku elbowed InuYasha sharply in the ribs. "Feh."  
  
"MIROKU! MIROKU, LET ME OUT OF HERE!! WHY'D YOU LOCK ME IN THE CLOSET?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE WATCHING THE TAPE!! I DON'T WANT YOU TO! MIROKU? MIROKU!!" Sango howled, pounding on the closet door with her fists. "Shoot, he locked it. . ." Kagome moaned. The two girls stood in the darkness of the closet, staring at the door, listening to the TV playing the tape. There was a sudden noise in the closet. "What was that? Was that you, Kagome?" ". . .No. . .was it you, Sango?" ". . .No. . .oh, damn it! MIROKU!! INUYASHA!! LET US OUT OF HERE!! I THINK SADAKO IS IN HERE WITH US!! AAH! Something just grabbed my arm!! PLEASE!!" Sango cried. She and Kagome both hugged each other in fright. Finally, the two fell onto the living room floor as Miroku opened the door. "Sheesh, can't you two be patient? And are you REALLY afraid of being locked in a closet?" "Feh. I think they are, Miroku. . ." InuYasha scoffed.  
  
"Oh, Miroku! Don't leave me in a closet again!" Sango cried, embracing Miroku, sobbing silently. Kagome embraced InuYasha, sobbing too. "Please, PLEASE don't do that again!!" Sango slapped Miroku across the face. "OW-W! What was THAT for?" "For locking me in a closet." She slapped him again. "What was THAT for this time?" "For watching that tape. Miroku, I don't want you to die. . .that's why I didn't want you to watch it!" 'Because I love you. . .I don't want you to die. . .from watching it. . .' Sango thought, sadly. "Sango. . ." Miroku breathed, lifting up her chin to kiss her. Sango's eyes softened as their lips met.  
  
"Why don't you ever kiss ME like that, InuYasha?" Kagome pouted. "WHAT?!" InuYasha jumped. "What're you talking about, Kagome??" "Why don't you ever kiss me like Miroku kisses Sango?" "Uh-h. . .ask me another time, all right?" "Fine, InuYasha." Kagome started to walk off to go to turn off the TV, she gave InuYasha a kiss on the cheek. InuYasha blushed, rubbing his cheek secretly. "Wow. . ." he whispered to himself. The Miko turned around and gave a smile to the Hanyou she loved.  
  
::Back At Block Buster::  
  
"Yes, I'd like to return these tapes, please." Sango handed the tapes to the clerk at the counter and smiled politely. "Uh, okay." The clerk mumbled to the surprised Tajiya. "Whatever. Here's the money back." Sango snatched the money from the man, and before she left, shouted, "YEAH? WELL, THE GUY WHO GAVE ME THE MOVIE AT LEAST HAD A PERSONALITY, YOU STUPID BAKA!!" As Sango stomped out the door, the man mumbled, "Baka? What's she talkin' 'bout? Whatever. . ." (A/N: I know that part was kinda lame, at least I think that, but I couldn't think of anything else for that part!)  
  
::Back At Home::  
  
As Sango opened the door, she saw Miroku lying on the couch, and InuYasha in the middle of the floor, Kagome resting on top of him. (o.O) "I see you two are cozying up. . ." Sango lifted an eyebrow, circling the two unsuspecting victims. "EEP!" Kagome gasped, standing up, abruptly. "What- yoo talkin' 'bout? *hic*" InuYasha slurred. Sango saw an empty vodka bottle on the counter. "Oh, InuYasha! What were you DOING?? Were you drinking some vodka??" Sango kicked InuYasha in the stomach. "*hic* No -- No, what makes yoo says a-that? *hic, hiccup*" "I'm sorry, Lady Sango. I should have been watching him." Miroku said, standing up. "I'll help clean him up, okay, Sango? Miroku and I tried to stop him, but he just pushed us away as he was "investigating" the vodka bottle. . ." Kagome wrapped InuYasha's arms around her shoulder and situated him, walking him up the stairway, going into the bathroom. Sango sighed. "Man. . .this sucks. InuYasha's drunk, I'm doomed when next Saturday comes, and, my house-keeper just. . .died!"  
  
"Oh, don't talk like that, my hime. Everything will be all right in the end. . ." Miroku swooned. Sango looked up at him. "I'm your hime?" "Yes, of course you are! Nobody's more special than you!" "Well, thanks. I have to thank you, Miroku-Sama, for sticking through for me, and, trying to help me out with this. . .tape. . .and stuff. . .you've always been there for me. I just want you to know that, I'm. . .thankful. . .for that." "Really?" Miroku asked, raising his eyebrows, smiling. "Really." Sango replied, "Really."  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Fourth chappy done! Hime means "princess" by the way. . .Phew. . .man, who'd have thought that InuYasha would've been drinking vodka? Now Kagome is cleaning up her poor Hanyou. . .aww. . .and Miroku and Sango are cozying up. . .that's SO kawaii. . .I just LOVE Miroku. . .oh, I've been thinking. . .I have been wanting to change my name. . .so, everyone who reads this, I want you to vote. IF I do change my name, what should it be? Here's what I came up with:  
  
---------------------  
  
InuYashaBishi334  
  
-OR-  
  
MirokuBishi334  
  
---------------------  
  
Please let me know what you think! Thanks so much, everyone! I'd like to thank all the people who have reviewed my stories! I'm really thankful for that! Well. . .Catch you on the flip side! Peace out.~  
  
~*~LuckyCloud9~*~ 


	5. GROUNDED!

INUYASHA VERSION OF THE RING  
  
~*~Chapter Five: GROUNDED!~*~  
  
~Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, or The Ring. Aw, man! That sucks. . .oh well. . .Enjoy the story!! *runs off to find something InuYasha-like to own*~  
  
". . .I just want you to know that, I'm. . .thankful. . .for that." "Really?" Miroku asked, raising his eyebrows, smiling. "Really." Sango replied, "Really."  
  
"Domo arigatou gosaimazu!. . ." Miroku thanked the Tajiya. "Uh-h. . .excuse me. . .is my onesan, Kagome, here?" came a small, quiet voice. Sango turned her head to the door and saw Kagome's little brother, Sota, standing there, his arms behind his back. "Sota? What are you doing here?" "My mom wants Kagome to come home. Kagome left without doing her chores. Teehee. . .oh, a neko! Here, neko. . ." Sota ran over to Kirara, stroking her ears. "That's a neko-YOUKAI, Sota. . .careful. . .she, uh, can "catch on fire". . ." Sango winced as Sota moved a soot-covered hand away from Kirara, who had flames coming off her body, after she was being rubbed the wrong way from the little ototo, Sota.  
  
"SOTA! What're you doing here?? I'm not in trouble, am I?" Kagome ran over to him. "Um, duh? Ya, of course you are! Mom got pissed 'cause you left without picking up all your clothes in your room! Have you looked at it lately? I mean, you've got freakin' clothes hanging from your ceiling fan! You better get home right now." "Uh, Sota? Right now isn't a good time. . .we're trying to find a way to save Sango. . .and. . .me. . ." Kagome squeaked. "Um, what're you talking about, onesan?" Sota looked up at Kagome with big, sparkling, eyes. "See, uh, well, Sango and I are going to. . .die. . .in 5 days if we don't find a way to save ourselves. We watched a, uh, erm, cursed. . .tape." "COOL! I mean, oh, I'm so sorry. I hardly even knew you." Sota exclaimed. "OW-W! KAGOME!" Sota rubbed his head as Kagome punched him hard with her fists. "Gomen nasai. . ." Sota apologized. "Hai. . .it's all right. Well, I better go, Sango. Bye, Miroku. Erm, InuYasha? You could come. . .if you wanna." (A/N: Kagome cleaned Inu up pretty quickly and now he's up and about. . .he's a demon, so he heals quick, you know. . .) InuYasha looked up at Kagome and said, "Well, I GUESS I could come with. . .it's quicker if I take you." "So. . .you're saying, you WANT to HELP me?" "Feh. It's just quicker if I take you."  
  
Kagome nodded and she and Sota crawled on InuYasha's back. He leaped out the window and Kagome waved goodbye, turning back to face InuYasha.  
  
"Dang. . .I can't believe InuYasha ACTUALLY wants to help Kagome-Chan clean her room! Once, I even got lost in there!!!!!. . .And Kagome was supposed to stay with me the rest of the week. . ." Sango murmured. Miroku looked up at her and saw the opportunity. "You know, anata, I could stay with you. . .heh. . ." "Don't even think about it, Miroku-Sama. Kagome is most likely gonna come back here. Don't keep your hopes up." Sango balled her hand into a fist and lightly conked Miroku on the head as he attempted to grope her. He sighed. As Sango walked out, Miroku watched intently. . .oh, how her hips swayed back and forth with every step she took. . .that was one thing that turned Miroku on. That, and her slender, curving body, along with that raven black hair, and, not to mention, her graceful movements. . .she definitely showed that off when battling in the Feudal Era.  
  
A few years ago, Sango and Kirara, Miroku, InuYasha, and Shippou, all lived in the Feudal Era. It was only since they had all been born had they lived there. Then, Kagome ventured down the well, after being pulled into it by one of the otherworldly creatures. Kagome had first met InuYasha after releasing him from a spell, then met Miroku in a village when InuYasha picked a fight with the monk, then Sango came along when she nearly killed InuYasha with Hiraikotsu. Then Kagome invited all of them to come and live with her. So. . .that's where they are today.  
  
Sango ran to another room to pick up the phone as soon as she heard it ring.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Sango. It's me."  
  
"Oh. Hey."  
  
"Listen, I won't be able to come back over. I'm grounded. . .damn."  
  
"Oh-h, well that sucks."  
  
"I know! AUUGH! The little brat had to come over and tell my mom! I swear, I'm gonna kill him!! SOTA!! GET OVER HERE!!"  
  
Another voice came from the receiver: WHAT?! NO, GET AWAY FROM ME, KAGOME!! OW-W! OW, OW, OW-W-W-W!!!! LE' GO OF MY HEAD!! OW!! STOP!! NO!! GET AWAY!! FINE, FINE!! I WON'T TELL ON YOU AGAIN FOR NOT CLEANING YOUR STUPID ROOM!! JUST. . .LET. . .ME. . .GO!!  
  
"Sorry, Sango. Had to go beat up that little runt."  
  
Sango could hear groaning and moaning.  
  
"Uh-h. . .that's okay?"  
  
"Sorry, you had to hear that, Sango-Chan."  
  
"Uh, yeah. Whatever. . .*sigh*. . .I just wish that Kohaku was still alive. . .he just HAD to go out with his classmate, Reiko, to the movies, and then they just died in that damn car accident! It wasn't even his fault! Some trucker swerved at him, crushing and totaling the whole damn car! And now, I've got myself cussing about the whole damn accident that was caused by some damn yaro! Damn it! Damn it all!"  
  
"S––Sango? Are you okay?"  
  
"NO! I'M NOT!! CAN'T YOU TELL?!"  
  
"Uh, sorta."  
  
"WELL, THERE'S YOUR ANSWER! *sigh* I'm sorry. . .I'm just so ticked off that Kohaku died. . .and I'm getting' mad at you when it's not even your fault. . .sorry, Kagome-Chan."  
  
"'Sokay."  
  
"But, you should be thankful to have a brother."  
  
"Yeah. . .guess I am. . .hunh?"  
  
"Yeah. . .oh, gotta go!"  
  
"Later."  
  
CLICK.  
  
Sango ran from the room to her bedroom, seeing Miroku bouncing up and down on her bed, cheering to Shippou, "Maybe. . .since Kagome's not coming over. . .Sango will let ME stay here! Won't that be cool, Shippou?. . .Oh, uh, h––hi, Sango-Chan. You're wondering why I am bouncing up and down, aren't you?" ". . .Yeah. . .it doesn't look right." "I think Miroku might be high, Sango. . .he's acting like a retard. . ." Shippou grunted. Sango crinkled her face at the thought. "Miroku, Miroku, Mir. . .GET OFF MY BED!" Sango screeched as Miroku kept bouncing and in turn, he hit his head on her ceiling, crashing to the ground on top of her. "Uhhh. . .Miroku, please get off me. . .HENTAI!!" Sango's hand made contact with Miroku's face. Almost immediately, he snatched her hand and rubbed it against his cheek. "Ahhh. . .such a wonderful feeling. . ."  
  
(Shippou after hearing this does the classic Anime fall, along with Sango.)  
  
The phone started to ring again. "Oh, be right back. Shippou, watch Miroku for me, will you?" Shippou nodded as Sango ran to get the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Sango! It's ME, again! Guess what, guess what, guess what?"  
  
"Um, what?"  
  
"Well, okay. Since InuYasha helped me clean my room, muh momma's gonna let me stay with you for the rest of the week!"  
  
"Well, she sure changed her mind quick."  
  
"Ya, I know!"  
  
"So, Inu's bringing you back over, right?"  
  
"Ya."  
  
"Oh, shoot. Miroku's jumping up and down on my bed again. . .*sigh, groan*"  
  
"WHAT THE HECK?"  
  
"I KNOW! Gotta go!"  
  
CLICK.  
  
"MIROKU! WHAT'RE YOU DOING?? I ALREADY TOLD YOU NOT TO JU––" Sango started to say, but stopped mid-way because as she looked at Miroku, the bed collapsed under Shippou's weight. "Oh, I thought it was you, Miroku-Sama. . ." "Naw, it's all right, Sango-Chan." Miroku said. "Sango, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to. . .I, I. . .I. . ." Shippou squeaked. Sango sighed in exasperation as she slumped down her door-way, onto the floor. "That bed- post. . .cost me $500!!" Shippou cringed as the last leg on the bed cracked and hit him on the head. Kagome stepped inside the window with InuYasha and. . . . .  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Okay. I got this chapter finally finished. I kinda got writer's block at the end when Miroku was on her bed and it crashed. . .ya. . .I don' really think that part was funny. . .but, that's just me. Ya. Feh. LOL I ALWAYS wanted to say that! ^-^ Oh, time for another voting thing! Since I'm not LuckyCloud9 anymore, I need a new catch-phrase like I had 'Catch you on the flip side! Peace out.' for my ol' pen name. Or. . .if you want me to keep it, just send me an email, etc. Or a REVIEW might be nice. . .hint, hint. *glints eyes* C'mon. . .it's waiting for you. . .(^.~)~  
  
+InuYashaBishi334+  
  
_____Japanese Terms_____  
  
Domo arigatou gosaimazu!- Thank you very much!  
  
Onesan- Big sister  
  
Ototo- Little brother  
  
_____Japanese Terms_____ 


	6. Chapter Six

INUYASHA VERSION OF THE RING  
  
~*~Chapter Six: ~*~  
  
~Disclaimer: I am not even going to SAY the disclaimer! I already feel bad enough that I can't own anything InuYasha-like in my possession, excluding that InuYasha volume! WAAAA!!! *sniff, sniff* On with the––the. . .*sniff*. . .story. . .WAAA!!! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!! ^^~  
  
Kagome stepped inside the window with InuYasha and looked at the rubble. Right in the middle of the room, was Sango's, once standing, bed. Sango's bedroom was a perfectly square room, along with a designer dresser in one corner, a TV in the other. The closet lay aside by the door-way, and there were several chairs with cushions and beanbags scattered along the walls. It was brightly lit with a purple lava lamp (A/N: Hint, hint. *winks* ^^) and the ceiling light, along with the sun and the moon, when they shone brightly through the window-pane. "Okay. SOMEBODY tell me what just happened here!" Sango walked over to Kagome, put an arm around her shoulder, and said, "To make a short story even shorter, Shippou and Miroku demolished my bed here." "You know, I would make them sit here and just kill them. Whaddya think? Oh, sorry, InuYasha! I didn't mean to give you the 'sit' treatment! Oops, sorry again!" InuYasha did a face-plant onto the carpet, twice, dust gathering in his nose. Rubbing it, he mumbled, "Yeah, yeah, whatever." InuYasha playfully pushed the Miko, who, in turn, fell into his lap. She blushed a bright crimson for quite a while, even after they were leaving the room. "C'mon, Kagome! Stop blushing so much!" Kagome looked at the Hanyou, who was blushing too. "Well, look who's talking! I never knew you could blush!" InuYasha's face flushed and he clapped a hand to the startled Miko's mouth.  
  
"Hey, Kagome. . .what was that plan of yours again, about killing Miroku and Shippou for ruining my bed?" Sango asked, giving the two victims a sly look. They were starting to feel themselves shrinking as they could only wait for Sango's wrath of anger.  
  
::Day Three::  
  
"MIROKU! PLEASE!! C'MON! YOU SAID YOURSELF THAT YOU'D HELP US FIND A WAY TO SAVE OURSELVES!!" An angry and sad Tajiya screeched in a poor, unsuspecting monk's ear. The monk winced as he rubbed his ear, which still continued to ring from the unexpected shriek. "Calm yourself, koibito. I have been trying to figure out this thing. I, too, along with InuYasha, have to only wait for the unpleasant predicament that could bestow on us if we do not find a way, so, don't fret. You and Lady Kagome aren't the only ones in this game of Death." The Tajiya looked sorrowfully at the monk who she had fallen for. She too, knew that he only could await his horrifying death of a mercy-less little girl, bearing the name Sadako. She just had chills flowing down her spine, causing her to shiver relentlessly. "Yeah, I know," Sango paused. "sorry. I just––"  
  
Miroku looked over at Sango, awaiting to hear her finish what she was commenting on, but it never came. He shrugged it off.  
  
Kirara awoke from her slumber and crawled into her long-time companion, nipping her fingers. Sango teased Kirara and kept pulling her finger away every time Kirara clamped her tiny teeth down, rubbing the neko-youkai's chin, who, in turn, purred cheerfully.  
  
It made Miroku very happy to see Sango happy. He knew very well that she was definitely not always happy all the time, since her parents died long ago, tragically; her mother, dying while giving birth to young Kohaku; her father, murdered. That was one of the things that just gave him the urge to stay alive, even LONGER, to live with her. He knew that might not be for quite a while, but it still made him quite excited, just thinking about it. Maybe, some day, they would live together, and have a big family, and all, but, would Sango really WANT to have a huge family? Miroku felt he would, but what he thought did not matter, at least, that's how he felt, because everything that Sango thinks or feels is to come before his.  
  
"Miroku-Sama? What are you thinking about? That look in your eyes. . .it's different than it usually looks when you think. . .are you feeling all right? Do you want me to get you anything? Anything you want. I don't mind."  
  
Miroku looked up at the beautiful girl. Her bangs fell before her face, rounding her cheeks so perfectly. . .those amber-brown eyes that shine like the sun. . .that perfect body. . .Miroku felt lost as he gazed at her.  
  
"Miroku? I'm sorry. . .did you hear me? Miroku?"  
  
Miroku snapped from his day-dream, and looked up at her face.  
  
"No, that's all right, Sango-Chan. Thank you."  
  
Sango cocked her head, raising an eyebrow, then smiled, saying simply, "Okay, then. If that's what you want, that's what you want." As she started to walk off, from the brightly lit, cheerful bedroom, into the cold, dark hallway, she turned her head slightly, giving the faintest seducing smile to the handsome houshi. He returned the same seducing smile, and saw her hair whip around the door-frame, disappearing from sight.  
  
::Later That Night. . .::  
  
InuYasha and Shippou decided to stay for the night, again, for the second time. But of course, their Tajiya friend didn't mind. She enjoyed the company, especially talking non-stop with the bubbly Miko, Kagome. Miroku just couldn't seem to find the reason why girls like talking so much. . .but as long as Sango was happy. . .He sighed faintly, his eyes drooping more and more as the hours passed without any warning. Not realizing it, he drifted into a soothing sleep. . .his head, resting ever so gently on his shoulder; his mouth, partly open with every breath he took, exhaling every time; his hair, untidy and unkempt, fell over his eyes. Normally, he keeps his hair up in that neat, small pony-tail, but of course, once in a while, Sango would see his hair, flowing loosely. It had that beautiful shine in it.  
  
Sango glanced over sub-consciously at the sleeping houshi and noticed the time. It was way past midnight, and she left her poor houshi there, sitting in that corner, listening––most likely bored––of their non-chalant conversation about school. How they hated it so!  
  
Secretly, she crawled her way over to him, pausing every few seconds, finally reaching him. As she rested her head against the wall, her hand raised itself to Miroku's hair, stroking it, and playing with it, twiddling a finger in the strands of the silky hair. (A/N: Personally, I think Miroku is sexy with his hair down and loose. MAJOR KAWAII! -^o^-)  
  
Miroku felt the heaviness on his eyes rise as he started to wake up. His eyes fluttered, the lashes batting. Through them, he could see a recognizable figure kneeling beside him, stroking his hair through their delicate fingers. He closed one eye, but the other remained open peeking–– unbeknownst through velvet-like eyelids––at Sango.  
  
Even IF Sango was aware that she was being watched from a playful eye, she would not care. She was enjoying playing with the gorgeous hair that shined so brightly.  
  
"Sango-Chan, I'm hittin' the sack. Ya want me to bring a cot in here or just sleep in a different room?" Kagome yawned, stretching her arms out widely.  
  
Sango looked over at her friend, who could just fall asleep right there, even standing up. "Sleep in here. I'll help bring the. . .cot. . ." Sango started to yawn too. She stood up slowly, her knees almost buckling, and scuffled over to Kagome, the two walking out sleepily together.  
  
InuYasha looked over at Miroku, who was still pretending to be asleep. He wasn't aware that the two girls were already out and InuYasha was the only one in there, beside the resting neko-youkai and kitsune, nestled together. "Mir, let's go to the other room. You look bushed, but like I care. . .but I know how the girls will yell at us if we don't leave. Remember the last time when you convinced me to go spy on them when they were in the hot springs?"  
  
Miroku smiled at the old memory. . .like it was yesterday. . .  
  
::Flashback::  
  
"Houshi-Sama, InuYasha? Kagome and I are going to the hot springs. Do not follow us or else. I am bringing my Hiraikotsu along as well. Keep your eyes closed and stay here. That goes especially to YOU." The slim, tall Tajiya girl looked from InuYasha, to the lecherous monk, Miroku, who was grinning from ear to ear. A small halo appeared above his head as he promised not to. Sango, suspicious of his suspicious being, cocked an eyebrow and, turning on her bare heel, walked off, pulling the towel closer to her breast, tying it firmly so wandering eyes couldn't fall upon it, like a certain monk. . .  
  
Kagome came up from the bushes, a towel and InuYasha's red kimono wrapped around her, sprinting after Sango who had already left for her nightly bathe in the hot springs.  
  
"InuYasha. . .I've been thinking. . .No, don't even say anything. Just listen to me," Miroku stated, raising a hand to hush the Hanyou. "Why don't we just. . .follow the girls. . .just to make sure that, uh, BANDITS or, uh, YOUKAIS or some sort, don't sneak up on them, when the girls aren't, well, prepared for anything like that? Are you in or are you in?" "Hmmph, I don't really have much a choice. . .feh. Fine, let's."  
  
Miroku smiled at his victory, and led the snooping Hanyou down to the hot springs.  
  
The monk held a finger to his lips as they reached a green, lusty clearing with small, sprouting foliage. InuYasha forced Miroku's head down as Sango looked over towards them, but, seeing that nobody happened to be there, when there really were two interested guys, uncloaked herself from her towel, and slipped quickly into the hot, relaxing water.  
  
Kagome and Sango sighed in relaxation, only to dart back up as there was a rustle in the bushes. A familiar silver-white dog ear popped out from behind a tree branch. The clattering of beads on a necklace filled their ears, which was joined with two growls as they walked over, pounding on them furiously, humongous bumps forming on each of the heads of Miroku and InuYasha.  
  
Miroku and InuYasha dropped to the ground, shielding their heads and necks as the two girls violently smacked and pounded them. Eventually, Sango's fist caused Miroku to faint. InuYasha followed Miroku afterwards as he, too, fainted from Kagome's fist's wrath.  
  
Sango and Kagome crawled back in the water, putting their hands behind their heads, taking in each sweet, luscious breath of the nature's air. Succulent flower bulbs poked from ivy vines and stalks; birds flew to their nests for the night, providing shelter for their young; the crescent moon, rising behind the leaves on the maple trees, shone a dull, yet magnificent, yellow, as it came to its place in the sky, looking as if it were resting on some cloud formations; coyotes howled to the moon's presence, heeding their young to the dens, the same with the parent kitsunes, who hid in the shadows, keeping themselves from view of the two girls, who in fact, were enjoying this.  
  
Reluctantly, they stepped from the water, onto the dew-covered grass, draping two now-drenched towels over their shoulders and waists. Securing the towels safely, each picked their man by his collar of his robe, and dragged them back to the campsite, tying them "safely" to two perfectly hand-chosen oak trees. An owl hooted in the darkness. The campsite had trees circling around it, forming a clearing. Where the fire was, dirt lay below it, stones stacked about an inch high around it. New grass stalks were growing from the ground, serving as beds for the group. The had dainty little buttercups growing there and there.  
  
The Miko and the Tajiya girls dressed appropriately for their nightly slumber, and lay on the grass, staring into the fire, gazing at it, lost in its mysterious beauty.  
  
The day after that, Miroku and InuYasha awoke, only to find themselves tied up. They pleaded to be untied as they were being "deserted". Finally, their pleads were "awarded" as each was untied from each girl. Doing this, both jumped up and apologized for spying on them last night, but were left standing there as Sango pulled Hiraikotsu over her shoulder, walking away with Kagome, who pulled the strap of the arrows case over her shoulder, and they walked up the mountains, towards the sunrise as the monk and Hanyou ran and ran after them.  
  
::End of Flashback::  
  
Miroku chuckled, standing up, brushing his hair with only his fingers. He and InuYasha walked out the room as the girls walked in, carrying not one, but two cots, knowing Sango's was no longer going to be used. Sango helped Kagome place her cot down and they stepped into bed, pulling the covers over them, each saying goodnight to each other.  
  
Through the wall, Miroku and InuYasha swooned to Sango and Kagome, "Goodnight. . .my koibito. . ."  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Apologies for the delay of the posting for this chapter! I hurried as fast as I could. Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai, gomen nasai, gomen nasai!! Deepest apologies for not posting sooner!! Well, I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you please review! It would be nice. ^-^ Anyways, hope you liked! Ja ne, minna-san!!  
  
+InuYashaBishi334+  
  
_____Japanese Terms_____  
  
Koibito- Lover, Boyfriend, Girlfriend  
  
Gomen nasai-I am sorry/Pardon me!!  
  
_____Japanese Terms_____ 


	7. Connections and A Missing

INUYASHA VERSION OF THE RING  
  
Chapter Seven: Connections and A Missing   
  
Disclaimer: ::sigh:: I don't own anything...  
  
A/N: Okay. I know that last chapter was totally boring, don't you think? Oh, and I'm not gonna use anymore Japanese words in this story, cuz I used a whole bunch in my other story, which has 23 chappies, btw...but I'll still use simple Jap. words like aishiteru, baka, hentai, those wordies...ya. Maybe. Okay, I'll try and make this one more exciting. Last one was boring cough, cough Boring! coughs harder Okay, here I go...Oh, yeah. My best friend, Sarah, otherwise known as Nezumi, is most like Kagome, and I'm just like Sango, so, like, we're a perfect pair of best friends! Yea! Okay. Too hyped up...REASON I DIDN'T UPDATE SOONER: HAD TO GET "AN INUYASHA STORY" FINISHED AND COMPLETE, WHICH IT IS. Okay! That's good! Storytime! Now. Enjoy...please...Oh, yeah. Last names I use for a random character, I don't know if they're real Japanese/Chinese/Korean/etc. last names...  
  
Sango stretched lazily as the sunbeam strolled over her face. She was about to get up from her cot, when she realized that, Kagome suggesting they push the cot against the wall, knowing how she falls off beds in her sleep and gets big bruises having done so. Sango had to sleep on the side against the wall. Now that made absolutely no sense! If Kagome falls off beds in her sleep, why doesn't SHE sleep on the side closest to the wall?  
  
She shrugged to herself, and stepped carefully over the sleeping miko, and hopped onto the floor. She peeked through the crack of the guys' bedroom door, and saw them asleep, drool dripping from the mouths, and sprawled across each other, pressed against the wall. I stifled a laugh by stuffing my fist inside my mouth, and ran down to my kitchen.  
  
"So hungry..." she mumbled as she opened cupboard doors and peered through the shelves and in the refrigerator.  
  
"I see you're awake, Kagome..." Sango said as she heard Kagome tip-toeing downstairs.  
  
"Yup." Kagome yawned. She opened a banana and screamed as she threw it to the floor. "Eeww!"  
  
"What is it, Kagome??" Sango questioned.  
  
"It's...got...SPOTS!"  
  
Sango sweat-dropped.  
  
"Yeah, that's what HAPPENS to bananas when they're left out for a week..."  
  
"Ew."  
  
"Oh my gosh, Kagome!" Sango laughed. "I can see that you hate bugs...but spotted bananas?"  
  
"Hey, it could happen,"  
  
"Yeah. Whatever."  
  
"Hey, wanna wake up the guys?"  
  
"Ooh, grab me that buck, Kagome. We're gonna give them a wake-up call..." Sango smirked.  
  
"Ooh, they're gonna hate us...!"  
  
"I know! Let's do it!" Sango snuck up the stairs, followed by Kagome, and slowly opened the door. Kagome gave Sango a lift, who placed the pail of ice-cold water on top of the door frame.  
  
"Okay, let me back down," Sango whispered.  
  
"Quick! Let's get outta here!" Kagome whispered back, and they fled to Sango's bedroom, and locked the door.  
  
A few hours later, Sango and Kagome could hear Miroku and InuYasha waking up. Sango picked her cat Kirara up, and placed the cream-colored cat on her lap, petting its ears. Kagome held Shippou up on her shoulder. He had fallen over on his side, laughing hysterically, as Sango had told him what they had done to the boys, as Kagome tried to calm him down.  
  
"They are SO gonna get it..." Kagome giggled. "Sure the door is locked?"  
  
"Positive." Sango answered.  
  
"Good. And let the games begin..."  
  
Outside their door, InuYasha opened the door, and stepped out into the hallway with Miroku, not knowing that they had released a prank on themselves, thanks to their conniving girlfriends.  
  
"Grrrr, KAGOME!" InuYasha exploded, his hair matted to his face with sopping water.  
  
"Sango..." Miroku growled to himself. "Ah, must not get mad. Peace, silence, tranquility...peace, silence, and...tranquility..."  
  
"Miroku, stop that damn mumbo-jumbo charisma-whatchamacallit junk, and help me unlock their door!!!"  
  
Inside Sango's bedroom, Sango helped Kagome climb up on top of her wardrobe, that almost touched the ceiling. Luckily, there was enough room for them to squeeze into. As soon as InuYasha knocked the door down, they embraced each other and shrieked.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!" before Sango clapped a hand over their mouths. She pushed Kagome's head down against the wood paneling, and ducked down herself.  
  
"Kagome...you are SO gonna get it..." InuYasha hissed.  
  
"Now, now, InuYasha. You must not get angry with them."  
  
"Oh, why not? They just poured us down with freaking ice-cold water!! And I can't get MAD? Oh, yeah, that's right. I'm not mad...I'm FURIOUS!!!"  
  
"Sit." Kagome whispered to herself, and InuYasha thumped against the ground. InuYasha decided to behave himself, and sat there like a "good little doggy".  
  
Sango climbed down from the wardrobe, hands behind her back, and she stepped up to Miroku, who was still trying to dry off his shirt. She squeaked a "sorry," and a "I'll never do that again," and wrapped her arms around him tightly.  
  
"Now, back to business. We still need to find out how we're going to save ourselves." Miroku said.  
  
"SOMEBODY'S got to know!" Kagome whimpered.  
  
"Don't look at me!" Sango grumbled.  
  
"Do we need to lock you two up in the closet again?" InuYasha growled.  
  
"Eep, no!" Sango and Kagome cried at once.  
  
"Then shut up if you don't wanna! You're givin' me a freakin' headache! Geez..."  
  
"Don't make me 's' word you then, Inu..." Kagome warned, jabbing her finger in the direction of the sacred necklace around his necklace.  
  
"You wouldn't dare..." he moaned.  
  
"Si—"  
  
"O-kay. We don't need that..."  
  
Sango was busy ignoring the arguing couple, who were really flirting in a strange way by fighting, continued to search through newspaper articles.  
  
"Where is it, where is it, where is it...?" she murmured to herself, tossing old torn-up articles in the garbage. When she was about to throw one away that was torn straight down the middle, she stopped. There was something familiar about this newspaper...  
  
In the middle of the front page were two pictures: a totaled care on the side of the highway downtown with one passenger inside, who died from the impact, which was assumed. The victim of the crash was a teenage girl from the United States, Cindy Rowley, who had left her house in the middle of the evening when her parents forbid her not to. Sango knew because it said that later in the article, which was including an interview with the victim's parents.  
  
The second picture was of a lake near one of the national parks far, far off from Sango's school. A picture of a boy of about the age nineteen, Brad Warner, who was also from the United States, or so lay sprawled on the sandy beach, and a few spectators surrounding him. A police line crossed the edge of the water, not admitting passage for others. The drowned boy had jumped off from one of the high cliffs...  
  
Sango suddenly gasped.  
  
"We have to go see these teenagers' parents NOW!" she insisted.  
  
"Wha—Sango, what are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm talking about maybe something that could help us find out the mystery behind all this! C'mon!"  
  
"Yes, ma'am. You wouldn't mind if we could speak to you for a minute? Erm, about Cindy,"  
  
Cindy's mother sighed sadly, and nodded her head, opening the door for Sango and the others to enter.  
  
"Okay, everyone," Sango said as they left Cindy's house and ran down the walk. "Her mother said that Cindy had told her mother she was going to a party and they were going to see "some movie everyone's been talking about", which you all know is the tape we saw. Then a week later, after Cindy had seen the tape, she left during the middle of dinner after looking at the clock, and drove off to the highway, where she crashed and, well, died. You know the story. All we have to do now is Brad Warner's parents."  
  
As Sango brought in her car for everyone to get in, Kagome happened to see a poster of a missing girl of about the age 13. Underneath the girl's picture was an inscription in big, bold letters, MISSING: REIKO HARUKO. She had black hair pulled back in the Japanese fashion with the chopsticks, and had brown eyes.  
  
"Thank you for your time, Mr. and Mrs. Warner." Kagome bowed as everyone left the Warners' residence.  
  
"It was practically the same thing with Cindy..." Miroku noted. "They both left to go to the same "party" to watch the tape together. Same thing happened to Brad a week later when he got up from the table and said he was going for a walk...Ten minutes before 7:48 PM, the time he died—"  
  
"—And Cindy left ten minutes before 7:48, too!" Sango interrupted, trying to piece things together.  
  
"They have a connection," Kagome added.  
  
"Feh. This is a waste of my time." InuYasha murmured.  
  
"And your life, too, InuYasha? We've only got a few more days! It's already DAY FOUR!!"  
  
"Feh. I don't care," he scoffed.  
  
"Yeah, well, I got news for you. I DO!" With that, Kagome stormed off to Sango's house, and Sango could only watch, feeling helpless. Sango knew all about Kagome's love for InuYasha. It was easy to tell. That's why she felt so helpless about Kagome getting mad when InuYasha upsets her.  
  
'We're getting so close to figuring everything out! Oh, I hope we have plenty of time left...' Sango thought anxiously.  
  
Hey! I actually got this chapter uploaded! Wow, it's a miracle...Well, I hope no one forgot about this, like I sorta did...Oops, didn't say that. ::cough, cough:: Anyways, hope you liked!  
  
InuYashaBishi334 


	8. Where's the Tape?

INUYASHA VERSION OF THE RING  
  
Chapter Eight: Where's the Tape?

Disclaimer: ::sigh:: I don't own anything...  
  
...................................................................................................................................................................................................

"It was practically the same thing with Cindy..." Miroku noted. "They both left to go to the same "party" to watch the tape together. Same thing happened to Brad a week later when he got up from the table and said he was going for a walk...Ten minutes before 7:48 PM, the time he died—"  
  
"—And Cindy left ten minutes before 7:48, too!" Sango interrupted, trying to piece things together.  
  
"They have a connection," Kagome added.  
  
"Feh. This is a waste of my time." InuYasha murmured.  
  
"And your life, too, InuYasha? We've only got a few more days! It's already DAY FOUR!!"  
  
"Feh. I don't care," he scoffed.  
  
"Yeah, well, I got news for you. I DO!" With that, Kagome stormed off to Sango's house, and Sango could only watch, feeling helpless. Sango knew all about Kagome's love for InuYasha. It was easy to tell. That's why she felt so helpless about Kagome getting mad when InuYasha upsets her.  
  
'We're getting so close to figuring everything out! Oh, I hope we have plenty of time left...' Sango thought anxiously. ...................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Kagome!" Sango shouted after her best friend.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Sango. She'll get over it," Miroku assured Sango, placing his hand on her shoulder. She melted under his touch, but her lust turned into fury at InuYasha as she burst out loud:  
  
"I can't believe you'd actually SAY something like that, InuYasha! You know how much Kagome loves you!"  
  
"She . . . does . . . ?" InuYasha whispered.  
  
"Um . . . duh? Where have ya been, InuYasha? She always flirts with you when she haves the chance! She would DIE for you! Hear me? DIE! D-I-E, DIE! You better go find her and apologize,"  
  
InuYasha wasted no time and dashed off down the alley where Kagome had rushed off to. He cursed to himself mentally for being a jerk to her.

..................  
  
'That jerk. . .' Kagome thought angrily as she stormed down a dark alley. The lights were long burned out and it was quite dark, even though it wasn't even 5:00 PM. . . Kagome didn't notice that someone else was following her. . . She was too wrapped up in her thoughts. . .  
  
..................  
  
"Do you think Kagome will be all right until InuYasha finds her?" Sango thought aloud to Miroku, concerned for the younger girl's safety in the dark streets.  
  
"Sango, of course she'll be fine." Miroku stated flatly.  
  
"Um, Miroku, I'm going to have to drop out of your Tae Kwon Do classes." Sango mumbled softly.  
  
Miroku was quiet for a moment, but spoke up soon after.  
  
"That's okay, I understand. I wouldn't blame you for not wanting to show up there after I groped you in public. I'm afraid my female students will be scared of me now,"  
  
"It's not that, it's just. . . I have to drop out because I'm still trying to pay for my house. My long-lost cousin who's been hired as a famous actor (I'm not even really sure what his name is, he's so distant! It turns out that I have at least ONE family member left. . .) has been helping me pay, but it's still not enough. I'm sorry. I really enjoyed your classes. . . Oh, and tell Miya that I'll miss seeing her in class!"  
  
"I will." Miroku promised, wrapping his arms around Sango. "It's getting chilly. What do you say we go look for Kagome and InuYasha and meet at my house for some hot chocolate? If you want. . .um. . .you can sell your house and live with me. . . if you want to,"  
  
Sango's lips broadened into a big smile.  
  
"Okay! Thanks so much, Miroku!"  
  
..................  
  
'Huh? What. . .is someone following me?' Kagome thought worriedly. "Who's there??" she blurted out, a little worried edge to her voice. No reply. 'Damn it. . . I can't make it look like I'm scared. . .' "I said: Who's THERE?" Still no reply. Kagome took off running, but didn't hear following footsteps. She sighed in relief and started jaywalking forward, until she ran into something hard that made her scream as it wrapped around her.  
  
"Let go of me!" she shrieked, slapping at her presumed kidnapper furiously.  
  
..................  
  
"That sounded like Kagome!" Sango said as she wrapped her arms around Miroku's waist tighter as he sped faster on his motor bike. "Miroku, I think Kagome's in trouble!"  
  
"Okay, let's just hope we're not too late."  
  
..................  
  
Kagome had stopped struggling as she smelled the familiar scent of a friend.  
  
"I. . .InuYasha. . . ?" she shuddered.  
  
..................  
  
As Miroku came closer to the alley, Sango gripped Miroku's jacket tightly as she heard moaning sounds. She loosened her grip, and sat down behind Miroku. She loved the earthy scent he had. Maybe it was some kind of men's shampoo or scent-spray stuff? Whatever it was, Sango adored it, and her face close to his hair, and inhaled deeply. At that moment, all of Sango's troubles seemed to have melted away, and everything seemed all right. As long as she was with her Miroku. . . She forgot about Kagome and InuYasha and their love troubles.  
  
..................  
  
"A little more to the left . . .Oh, yeah, that's perfect. . ." Sango heard a soft girl's voice as they came down the alley. 'What the hell is goin' on here . . . ??' Sango thought disgustedly. "Kagome! Kagome, where are you? Kagome!"  
  
"Oh, shit." a boy's voice mumbled. "Who's there??" the voice yelled.  
  
"It's Sango and Miroku! Who are you? Where are you?" Sango called out.  
  
Kagome pulled her white uniform tighter to her torso and ran out from behind a fence through a loose plank that could be removed easily.  
  
"Sango? Oh, it's you!"  
  
"Are you okay??" Sango cried out as she embraced Kagome. "Did you find InuYasha?"  
  
Kagome blushed a bright red and nodded.  
  
"Come on out, InuYasha!"  
  
". . . I'm comin', I'm comin'. . ." the embarrassed hanyou mumbled.  
  
..................  
  
"Thanks, Miroku." Sango said warmly as he handed her a mug of hot chocolate, and she and Miroku sat down on his loveseat—wrapping a warm, fluffy quilt around both of them—across from Kagome and InuYasha, who were bundled up tightly like a ball of yarn. Sango sipped the warm sensational feeling of chocolate, and it dribbled down her throat with contentment.  
  
"Don't mention it." Miroku welcomed her, scooting her closer to him for body warmth and comfort—for himself as well—and wrapped his arm around her as he also held his mug to his mouth, and took a big gulp. He gasped as the hot drink scorched his tongue. Sango couldn't help but giggle.  
  
..................  
  
::Day Five:: (5:00 AM in the morning)  
  
Sango woke up and immediately realized that Miroku was there right next to her, happy as can be, his arms astray every curve of her body, his hair untangled and unruly, revealing the rogue in him that he can be. She held her breath, and resisted herself to keep from slapping him for having his hands in the inappropriate places on her body. She sighed as her eyes fell on his sweet, gentle face. He looked so peaceful and innocent when he was asleep. So innocent he looked, that it would be hard to believe that he would do such an inappropriate thing as he was doing now—on purpose, or merely an accidental sleeping habit?—so Sango shrugged it off. She carefully pulled his hands off her and strayed off to the bathroom.  
  
Meanwhile, Miroku had been awake this whole time, and had seen through his more than half-lidded eyes that Sango had been catching glimpses at him. She even didn't do or say anything about him "accidentally" placing his hands on her curves. He smiled to himself as he heard Sango turn on the shower and her voice filled the air sweetly and softly as she sang. After a while, the shower water turned off, and Sango's singing stopped, causing Miroku to sigh dramatically. Sango stepped out of the shower place and wrapped a purple bathrobe with a capital cursive "M" embroidered on it, around her, and shook her hair out. Now she matched Miroku. She giggled again.  
  
She hummed to herself as she stepped into some spare purple slippers and stepped out of the bathroom. Steam poured out in a whisper, and hung in the air as Sango stepped out. She squeaked as she saw Miroku sitting on the edge of the bed, looking straight at her, and she pulled Miroku's robe around her even more.  
  
"I see you're fancying my bathrobe," he grinned.  
  
Sango let out an "eep!" and almost pulled off the robe from her, but stopped doing so and ran back into the bathroom, the door clicking by the turn of the lock. Miroku cocked his head in confusion and sighed.  
  
"Girls. . ."  
  
"I heard that!" came her voice from the bathroom. "Hey, don't take my clothes, okay? Miroku? Miroku!!"  
  
Miroku was laughing in delight as he collected the clothes Sango brought over after she sold her house. He held up a pair of shorts that in big red flaming words "Fire Hot" stitched across the back of it as Sango came bursting out the bathroom and was jumping up and down to retrieve her belongings. (A/N: LOL! I SO could not resist putting that in there!)  
  
'Damn him for being tall!' Sango thought angrily.  
  
Only she didn't notice when his wandering hand strayed to his favorite part of her body. . .  
  
"Mine." Miroku grinned as he copped a feel, referring to her derriere as his prized possession.  
  
"No. . . MINE!" Sango growled as she slapped his face and grabbed her shorts, running behind the closet door, and quickly pulled them on along with a long plain gray shirt.  
  
..................  
  
"Let's go on down to the TV station. Maybe the people there could figure it out. . ." Sango yawned sleepily.  
  
"Okay, I guess. . ." Miroku responded sleepily.  
  
..................  
  
"Well. . .here we. . .are. . ." Sango yawned again. "At. . .the TV station. Oh, I wish I was in bed."  
  
"Me too." Miroku agreed. "You got the tape with you?"  
  
"Uh . . .no. I thought YOU did."  
  
"Oh, crap I returned it at Block Buster! . . . At least, I THINK I did. . ."  
  
Miroku groaned pathetically.  
  
"Oh, Sango, what am I gonna do with you . . . ?"  
  
"Love me." Sango grinned.  
  
..................  
  
Phew, glad I got that finished. I had to update my friend's story cuz her computer is screwing up. Sorry, but it IS screwing up. Okay, Hope you like this! Please review!  
  
InuYashaBishi334


	9. Down to the TV Station

INUYASHA VERSION OF THE RING  
  
Chapter Nine: Down to the TV Station; The Old Worn Rabbit  
  
Disclaimer: I hate these things... ::sigh:: I don't own anything...  
  
A/N: Okay, I believe it was Demon Exterminator Barbie that was asking which thing Sango meant by "Love me". You know, just love, like a great liking. Yeah.  
  
...................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Let's go on down to the TV station. Maybe the people there could figure it out. . ." Sango yawned sleepily.  
  
"Okay, I guess. . ." Miroku responded sleepily.  
  
..................  
  
"Well. . .here we. . .are. . ." Sango yawned again. "At. . .the TV station. Oh, I wish I was in bed."  
  
"Me too." Miroku agreed.

"You got the tape with you?"  
  
"Uh . . .no. I thought YOU did."  
  
"Oh, crap I returned it at Block Buster! . . . At least, I THINK I did. . ."  
  
Miroku groaned pathetically.  
  
"Oh, Sango, what am I gonna do with you . . . ?"  
  
"Love me." Sango grinned.  
  
...................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Kagome yawned and stretched, looking where she was.  
  
'Oh, yeah. That's right. I'm still at Miroku's. But . . . where IS everyone . . . ?' she wondered to herself.  
  
She felt a shuffling below her, and turned on her side to see a sleeping, drooling hanyou, holding a stuffed rabbit doll in one arm. 'I gotta get THIS on CAMERA!' (A/N: Everyone, remember to get camera-HAPPY! =3 )  
  
Kagome jumped to reach her knapsack and pulled out a Polaroid camera and snapped the picture of InuYasha sleeping with drool hanging from his chin, along with the ultra-special: plushie rabbit in hand! She grinned as the picture came out, and waited for it to develop.  
  
As she was waiting for so, she threw off the spare covers Miroku lent her for the couch she slept on, and settled her bare feet on the carpeted floor, and investigated for Miroku and Sango. 'Let's see . . . first place they'd be . . . His bedroom!' She dashed to his room and threw the door open, before letting loose a pathetic sigh.  
  
"Aw, they're not here . . . but where would they be . . . ?" she mumbled.  
  
..................  
  
Sango stopped her car outside Block Buster and ran inside to get back the tape as Miroku was left outside in the car, twiddling his fingers, and tenting them, boringly humming to himself.  
  
..................  
  
Kagome walked into the room that Sango had organized for herself. She had a bed in the corner, barely big enough for two, but, oh, what's this? Another bed pulls out from underneath it! (A/N: I have a bed like that. Tee-hee.)  
Sango's wardrobe was arranged beside the bed and she had a clothes drawer by the window. Stuffed animals added to the decoration, and a pure- white collector's teddy bear sat in the middle of the untouched bed. Kagome couldn't resist and rummage through her best friend's odds and ends.  
  
..................  
  
"Got it!" Sango exclaimed, holding the tape in her palm.  
  
"Great . . ." Miroku sighed, bored out of his mind.  
  
.  
  
Sango and Miroku walked inside the TV station and Miroku started asking one of the staff members about the tape. He put the tape inside one of their recording machines as Sango sat down in front of the screen, watching the tape, as she and Miroku both pressed the "RECORD" button at the same time. Sango blushed and pulled her hand to her lap, and tried to keep her eyes on the screen.  
  
..................  
  
"Oh, I never imagined Sango-chan would have THIS . . . !" Kagome chirped to herself as she held up the white teddy bear.  
  
"What're you doing, Kagome? It's 6:15 in the morning, and you're ogling and caressing some stupid toy!"  
  
Kagome looked over and saw InuYasha standing there at the door, a tired but disgusted look plastered on his face, and the old worn rabbit clutched in his hand.  
  
"Look who's talking!" Kagome countered.  
  
InuYasha froze and pitched the rabbit to the floor, kicking it under the door.  
  
"What're you TALKING about, wench? I wasn't doing anything with a stuffed ANIMAL!"  
  
"Oh, what-EVER!" Kagome scoffed.  
  
InuYasha sniffed arrogantly.  
  
The typical flirt action: Arguing.  
  
..................  
  
Sango took the tape out from the recording machine as the tape ended with the words "If you don't want to die . . ." glowing luminescently on the screen.  
  
"Well, what now?" she mumbled.  
  
"Dunno, beats me. Let's go back to my place and see if those two hotheads are up yet," Miroku murmured sleepily in response.  
  
"Man, you're a wreck in the mornings!" Sango kidded as Miroku shot her a look.  
  
..................  
  
Sango watched Miroku unlock the door to the house and ran inside after him. It was always bitter cold in the mornings. She took off her coat and hung it on the rack. Miroku wondered into the kitchen and was digging through the refrigerator. Sango took off upstairs to her bedroom and reached the top of the staircase.  
  
She turned the door knob and pushed the door open and was surprised to see . . .  
  
Sango sweat-dropped. Kagome and InuYasha were tugging on the old worn rabbit on the floor.  
  
"What are you two doing with that rabbit?" she questioned.  
  
InuYasha threw the rabbit at Kagome and burst out offended.  
  
"We weren't doing anything! At least, I wasn't! Not me! Nuh-uh, no way!"  
  
Kagome scoffed and simply stated,  
  
"He was sleeping with it."  
  
"UH! Nuh-uh! I was—she—you—GUAH!"  
  
Sango burst out laughing and rolled on the floor when Kagome showed her the picture of InuYasha asleep with the bunny she had taken.  
  
"He's DROOLING! Oh my gosh! InuYasha! I never knew you DROOLED! AHAHAHAHAHA! Ow, my sides hurt! But it's so FUNNY! HAHAHAHAHA! Hahaha . . . heh heh . . . heh . . . ha . . . ha . . . Whoo . . ."  
  
Kagome helped Sango up and the older girl wiped away a tear from laughing so much.  
  
"My boyfriend drools. How sweet." Kagome giggled. InuYasha only growled.  
  
"Why are you all laughing so much . . . ?" Miroku asked as he stepped in the bedroom, chewing on a croissant.  
  
Kagome showed him InuYasha's famous picture and Miroku almost choked on his croissant as he looked at InuYasha, who was turning red in the face.  
  
"WHY IS MY PICTURE SO DAMN FUNNY?? HUH? WHY DON'T YA TELL ME??" InuYasha growled.  
  
Miroku only stared for a moment, and burst out laughing again.  
  
"You were hugging that rabbit and drooling and Kagome got that picture of you and now we're looking at it and we're laughing and you're just sitting there getting all mad—Hahahaha!"  
  
InuYasha "feh"d and stormed out from the room.  
  
"Is it me, or did I just see InuYasha with a rain cloud over his head?" Kagome asked.  
  
..................  
  
Kagome walked in the living room and saw InuYasha recording the tape and sitting there watching it.  
  
"InuYashaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" she cried. "Whyyyyyyyyyyyy areeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu recordingggggggggggggggggggggg itttttttttttttttttttt?"  
  
Kagome leapt forward and pressed the "RECORD" button again.  
  
"Why won't it stop recording . . . ?" she mumbled.  
  
"Just sit here and watch it. You might as well." InuYasha said.  
  
"Fine . . ." Kagome huffed, sitting cross-legged next to the hanyou. She gasped in surprise as he draped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him, so that she was practically sitting in his lap.  
  
"I—InuYasha!" she could only manage to say.  
  
"It's okay, Kagome. It's not like anyone's watching."  
  
"It's okay, Kagome. It's not like anyone's watching . . . Ha, if only he knew . . ." Miroku mimicked his friend as he and Sango peered through a small hole in the wall—which InuYasha made when he got mad at Miroku one time—which made Sango release a small laugh.  
  
"Oh, Miroku. You're something, you know that?"  
  
"But what would you do without me, huh?"  
  
"I dunno . . ." Sango leaned in to give him an innocent peck on the cheeks. "Mope around, perhaps?"  
  
"Perhaps . . ."  
  
"It still makes me mad that we haven't figured out by now how to find out a way to save ourselves . . ." Sango sighed.  
  
"Sango, dear. It now just struck me. Did . . . did you happen to see yesterday a sign yesterday that showed a missing girl by the name Reiko Haruko?" Miroku queried.  
  
"Reiko Haruko . . . I wonder if that was the girl that Kohaku was dating!"  
  
"But didn't they say she died?"  
  
"Yeah, but they weren't truly sure . . ."  
  
So...how did ya like it? Hope ya did! The last part is kinda a twist, makes you think, right? Exactly what I am trying to do...Fool your innocent little minds! Muahaha! Uh...eh-heh...Uh, look! It's the review button! Push it...I said push it...! Please...? =3  
  
InuYashaBishi334


	10. Teaching Haruko A Lesson

INUYASHA VERSION OF THE RING  
  
Chapter Ten: Teaching Haruko A Lesson  
  
Disclaimer: I hate these things... ::sigh:: I don't own anything...  
  
(Still day five)  
  
...................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
"It's okay, Kagome. It's not like anyone's watching . . . Ha, if only he knew . . ." Miroku mimicked his friend as he and Sango peered through a small hole in the wall—which InuYasha made when he got mad at Miroku one time—which made Sango release a small laugh.  
  
"Oh, Miroku. You're something, you know that?"  
  
"But what would you do without me, huh?"  
  
"I dunno . . ." Sango leaned in to give him an innocent peck on the cheeks. "Mope around, perhaps?"  
  
"Perhaps . . ."  
  
"It still makes me mad that we haven't figured out by now how to find out a way to save ourselves . . ." Sango sighed.  
  
"Sango, dear. It now just struck me. Did . . . did you happen to see yesterday a sign yesterday that showed a missing girl by the name Reiko Haruko?" Miroku queried.  
  
"Reiko Haruko . . . I wonder if that was the girl that Kohaku was dating!"  
  
"But didn't they say she died?"  
  
"Yeah, but they weren't truly sure . . ."  
  
...................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Sango, wha—what do you mean . . . ?" Miroku asked.  
  
"What I MEAN is, Reiko Haruko and Kohaku presumably went to the movies, right?"  
  
"Yeah . . . And—"  
  
"Kohaku and Reiko were coming back with their chaperones, right?"  
  
"Right, but I don't see where this is going . . ." Miroku sighed.  
  
"What I'm getting at is, when they were driving along, and that truck driver swerved at them, and totaled their car, killing my brother . . ." Miroku had to calm down Sango as she started to cry when she spoke of her brother. "Maybe Kohaku was sitting in the front, and he didn't have his seat belt on, while Reiko sat in the back, and HAD her seat belt on. She could've survived. Doesn't it make sense, Miroku? I really think that we're getting closer to solving this."  
  
"But Sango, Reiko Haruko is MISSING! How will we find her?"  
  
"Easy. The one place I would run away to when I was upset with my family."  
  
"Where . . .?"  
  
"The rave."  
  
..................  
  
Sango and Miroku walked over to the cliff far up their hill and came in view of a tall building. Flashing lights would shine through the windows now and then. Sango jerked on Miroku's hand as she sped up the walkway, Miroku dragged along the ground. As they came to the front, a small crowd of tweens and young teenagers came bursting from the double-doors.  
  
"Oh, yeah. The rave was awesome! Didn't you think so?" a girl asked.  
  
"Definitely, Haruko!"  
  
"Haruko?" Sango and Miroku gasped.  
  
Miroku dragged the girl that asked the question out from the crowd.  
  
"What are you doing? Let go of me!" she screamed and kicked.  
  
"Hold on, I just want to know your name." Miroku asked.  
  
"Haruko. Reiko Haruko. Why? What does it matter to YOU?" the spunky young girl growled.  
  
"It DOES matter. You're that missing girl on the fliers everywhere!"  
  
"No . . . No it doesn't matter! Just let go of me!" Reiko cried.  
  
"I will in a minute. But your family has been worried about you. They put a reward sign up for the person that finds you."  
  
"Oh, I see how it is now . . . You just want the money because my family is rich and you just think that you can get rich by snuggling off some money from my parents! That's really low, man!" Reiko yelled arrogantly.  
  
Miroku sighed and, rolling his eyes, heaved the girl over his shoulder and walked down the walkway with Sango. He clapped a hand to her mouth to shut her up, only she tried desperately to bite him.  
  
"Besides, I know you're lying, Reiko. There wasn't a reward sign up, and your family isn't all that rich. You just said that so you might be released from me, and run away again, while your family searches everywhere, worried sick for their daughter!" Miroku said.  
  
"But, then, that means, YOU LIED!"  
  
"No, he didn't lie, Reiko. He wanted to see what you'd say. By the way, did you go out with Kohaku? My brother?" Sango reproved.  
  
"Y-yeah. Why?"  
  
"Tell me what happened when you came back from the movies."  
  
"Um, okay . . . Well, when he FIRST asked me out, we went over to his house. I guess that you weren't there at the time. So I mentioned about watching a tape," Reiko started. Sango gasped and held her breath.  
  
'That damn little wench . . . She got Kohaku into watching it and that's probably how he died!' she thought angrily.  
  
"He didn't want to, but he gave in. I left, but he didn't know it."  
  
"And then?" Sango pushed. 'So she left so she wouldn't die from watching the tape! I'm hating this girl every second more and more.'  
  
"And then a week later, we went to the movies."  
  
"Right. Go on," Sango pushed on again.  
  
"We saw the movie and left when the credits came up. Your parents were waiting outside for us . . ."  
  
"Then what happened?" Sango queried.  
  
"We . . . we drove off, and Kohaku looked at the time and he had a worried look on his face. When he looked up, there was a little girl in white on the hood of the car . . . Her dark hair came over her face, and we couldn't see what she looked like . . .  
  
"Kohaku yelled as a truck came closing in on us. I saw the girl's eye through her hair, and she stared at Kohaku . . . He fell limply onto the floor, when she did that. I don't know how, but it killed him. Then . . . the truck crashed against the car, and it killed your parents, but I held onto Kohaku, and . . . here I am."  
  
Sango glared and lunged at Reiko, but Miroku held her back by the arms.  
  
"You bitch! You tricked my brother into seeing the tape and you made him die! Why? WHY??!! Damn you, Reiko Haruko! DAMN YOU!"  
  
"I didn't really like him to begin with. I was just using him."  
  
". . . You wench."  
  
"Now, now, Sango. D-don't get angry with her." Miroku said calmly. "Besides, I know a way to make her pay." He whispered.  
  
Sango looked up and saw the glinting in his eyes.  
  
"Reiko, where do you live?"  
  
..................  
  
Sango stopped outside a white building and Miroku got out from the car, holding Reiko tightly on the arm. They walked inside the screen room, and he tried the door.  
  
"I have the key." Reiko mumbled, holding a shiny silver key in her hand. Miroku snatched it and unlocked the door.  
  
"Where's your bedroom, Haruko?" Sango asked.  
  
..................  
  
Reiko woke up and found herself tied to a chair. She looked outside and saw it was dark.  
  
"I guess your parents are out of town?" Miroku mentioned.  
  
"But," Sango started, "if they're looking for you, why would they be out of town?"  
  
"Because they're NOT. They don't even care about me. They wouldn't care if I died in my sleep. It's my grandma that cares about me. I bet she was the one that put up the fliers. Until she passed away about four days ago . . ."  
  
"What was her maiden name?"  
  
"Ikumi."  
  
"She . . . she was my house-keeper! And then she died because she watched the tape!"  
  
"Duh. That's why I didn't watch the tape!" Reiko burst.  
  
"That's where you're wrong . . ." Miroku mumbled.  
  
"Wha—Get off me!"  
  
Miroku stood back and admired his work. Reiko was now bound tighter to the chair, and a cloth stuffed in her mouth so she wouldn't scream. Sango walked over to the girl's TV and VCR and turned both of them on. Miroku tossed her the tape and Sango pushed it in and they walked out from the room.  
  
Miroku had made sure that Reiko would keep her eyes open so she could watch it.  
  
When they heard no more sound, they walked back into the girl's room and the TV screen was blank and the tape lay on the floor. Reiko was still tied to the chair. That's when the phone rang.  
  
Sango picked it up and held it to the girl's ear.  
  
"In seven days, you will die . . ."

I know, I know...Miroku and Sango aren't the type to take a girl to her house, bound and gag her, and force her to watch a tape that will kill her, right? Well, this girl is EVIL and needs to be taught a lesson because Reiko, in fact, killed Kohaku, right...? (¬.¬) ::sigh:: Oh, well. Please review!  
  
InuYashaBishi334 


	11. Pure Hearted

INUYASHA VERSION OF THE RING  
  
Chapter Eleven: Pure Hearted  
  
Disclaimer: I hate these things... ::sigh:: I don't own anything...  
  
A/N: Okay, some of you may think that Sango and Miroku are being evil and trying to, well, you know, to Reiko. But they're not. Like the last chapter said, the chapter was called, "Teaching Haruko A LESSON", not kill her. That is all. Heh-heh . . . But I DID see what Lady Illusion wrote in the review, that it's not right to do that to Reiko, EVIL, Reiko, and I totally agree. But people can change, right? Oops, just gave away something. GWAA! Don't listen to me! Um......yeah. Please read? =3  
  
(Friday, their 5th day)

...................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
"She . . . she was my house-keeper! And then she died because she watched the tape!"  
  
"Duh. That's why I didn't watch the tape!" Reiko burst.  
  
"That's where you're wrong . . ." Miroku mumbled.  
  
"Wha—Get off me!"  
  
Miroku stood back and admired his work. Reiko was now bound tighter to the chair, and a cloth stuffed in her mouth so she wouldn't scream. Sango walked over to the girl's TV and VCR and turned both of them on. Miroku tossed her the tape and Sango pushed in the tape and they walked out from the room.  
  
Miroku had made sure that Reiko would keep her eyes open so she could watch it.  
  
When they heard no more sound, they walked back into the girl's room and the TV screen was blank and the tape lay on the floor. Reiko was still tied to the chair. That's when the phone rang.  
  
Sango picked it up and held it to the girl's ear.  
  
"In seven days, you will die . . ."  
  
...................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
"You're gonna DO THAT me??!!" Reiko cried.  
  
"No, just teaching you a lesson . . ." Sango explained. "Unless you know a way how to save people from watching it? We've been trying to find a way, since we watched it last Saturday,"  
  
Reiko just sat back and huffed, shaking her head. Sango sighed.  
  
"You know we're not going to kill you. That's the WRONG thing to do. Even though you probably have the guilt of killing my brother, we're not going to kill you. Isn't that right, Miroku?"  
  
"Huh?" Miroku asked, not paying attention, staring at pictures along the wall of Kohaku and Reiko. "You know, Reiko, for someone not caring about their boyfriend, you sure do have a lot of pictures of Kohaku."  
  
Reiko sat back and turned her head.  
  
"We'll leave you alone, Reiko. Just remember what I told you, okay?" Sango said sweetly.  
  
Reiko stuck out her tongue, and Sango sighed as she clicked the door shut behind her.  
  
"Sango," Miroku started to say as they went down the girl's hallway. "That is really special of you to do that, I mean, I KNEW that we wouldn't, well, you know, "do that" to her. That's really special. It proves how pure hearted you are.  
  
"You know what I say? I say, we go back to Reiko's room, take her somewhere, like, the amusement park, and let her cool off!"  
  
"Miroku, um, that'd be REALLY GREAT, but you do remember it's getting dark out?" Sango said as Miroku rubbed the back of his head nervously.  
  
"Ri—ight . . . I knew that."  
  
"Let's just bring her downstairs to eat. I'm sure she's traumatized about the whole thing, even though she's putting on a show like she's not."  
  
Sango went back into the girl's room and Miroku waited downstairs.  
  
.  
  
Reiko sat at the table, resting her chin on her arms, and Sango sat there beside her, putting her arm around the girl.  
  
"Don't touch me." she mumbled.  
  
"Say 'please' . . ." Sango sang-song.  
  
"PLEASE don't touch me." Reiko pretended to be polite.  
  
Sango just sat back and folded her arms and looked out the window.  
  
'Maybe I should call Kagome and see how they're doing . . .'  
  
She thought about it, and asked Reiko where the phone was.  
  
.  
  
"Hello? Sango, that you?"  
  
"Ya. It's me, Kagome. How are you two?"  
  
"Oh, fine, fine . . . INUYASHA! PUT THAT VASE DOWN NOW! Uh, heh . . . Everything's—just—peachy. InuYasha—put BUYO down!"  
  
"I'm assuming you two are at your house?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, I'm trying to take care of little miss attitude here, but she just won't let me."  
  
"Give her a lollipop and she'll be fine."  
  
". . . Kagome, the girl is thirteen! Thirteen! She's not going to want a lollipop at that age!"  
  
"Lollipop?" Reiko asked. "I want one! I WANT ONE!"  
  
Kagome grinned over the phone.  
  
"What'd I tell you, Sango?"  
  
"Here's your lollipop . . ." Sango sighed. "Guess you were right. Well, I better go. Bye, Kagome."  
  
"Bye-bye."  
  
Sango hung up the phone and walked back over to Reiko.  
  
"Guess what?" Sango played at Reiko.  
  
"What?" she murmured and still was crossing her arms.  
  
"Miroku is ordering pizza for us."  
  
"Really?" Reiko's eyes shined. "It doesn't have anchovies on it, right?"  
  
"Nope, just plain cheese pizza. I hate anchovies anyways!" Sango stuck out her tongue in disgust.  
  
"Me, too." Reiko agreed.  
  
And at that moment, Sango was pretty sure that she and Reiko were sharing an intimate moment.  
  
The doorbell rang about twenty minutes after that, since Miroku was pretty lucky to live nearby the Pizza Palace. Miroku paid the delivery man and brought in the pizza.  
  
"YAY, YAY, YAY! Thank you!" Reiko cried, jumping up and down. Unfortunately, she was too short to snatch the pizza from Miroku's hands.  
  
Miroku accidentally dropped the pizza on the table and Reiko dove for it.  
  
"Thanks, you guys! You know, I was wrong about you. I was being a greedy little punk, wasn't I?"  
  
Miroku was about to agree, but Sango kicked him underneath the table discreetly.  
  
"NO, you were fine. Uh, typical teenager stuff, right? Hormones." Miroku said.  
  
"Hormones, oka—ay . . ." Reiko mumbled through chewing gobs of cheese and pizza. "Sango, I don't really know a way how you can save yourselves, and I guess myself, from that tape, but, uh, I'd be happy to help you . . . No one wants to die, right?"  
  
Sango nodded, she couldn't open her mouth from the pizza. Sticky cheese. Yecch!  
  
.  
  
Sango walked up the stairs with Reiko and Miroku trailed behind her.  
  
"When do you think your parents will be back?" the sixteen year-old asked the younger one who was crawling into bed. It was already half-past one.  
  
"I don't know, and I don't really care. This really isn't much of a home without parents. And since my grandma died, I don't have any family here, all of them are in Germany or whatnot."  
  
Sango gasped and linked her arms around Reiko's back.  
  
"You poor thing! I know EXACTLY how you feel. I don't have ANY family left, except for that one long-lost cousin who is in the show biz. I don't even know what his name is. Say, Reiko, do you have a birthday coming up?"  
  
"Yeah, but . . . why?"  
  
"Just wondering." Sango said innocently.  
  
"July 15th." Reiko yawned.  
  
"Thank you! Oh, and goodnight," Sango left the room with Miroku and they walked down to the living room and flopped on some couches. They discussed on having a celebration for the girl. She probably never even really had a decent one, knowing her parents don't care about her and she has really no family.  
  
"When is July 15th?" Sango asked.  
  
"Wonder if she's got a calendar . . . Okay, today is the 3rd of July, so that would be in . . . twelve days."  
  
..................  
  
Sango awoke the next day when a splash of sunlight rose over her eyes. She rose from her spot and found Miroku sleeping on the other couch. She heard a sudden bang upstairs and dashed to Reiko's room. She burst the door open and Sango saw the little girl in white, back to Sango, facing Reiko, and disappeared.  
  
"It . . . it was Sadako . . ." Reiko trembled as Sango held the girl close to her.  
  
"There, there. It's okay," Sango assured Reiko. "We're going to figure this thing out, even if I have to DIE trying!"  
  
"Th—thanks, Mom—Err, I mean, Sango . . . It's just that, well, you and Miroku have been like second parents to me . . ."  
  
Sango's eyes shined in the light and she embraced Reiko.  
  
"You know, kid, you're not so bad after all," Sango exclaimed. "Not so bad after all . . ."  
  
Okay, I got this chapter finished. They've got ONE day left, since yesterday was the 5th day, and now it's morning, so it's the 6th day, and the 7th is the last. Will everyone make it in time and Reiko will be rescued? Well, hopefully! We don't want anyone dying, now do we? Okay, maybe SOME of us do, but that's not the point. Hope you liked this! Please review!!!!  
  
InuYashaBishi334


	12. They Wanted A Boy Instead

INUYASHA VERSION OF THE RING  
  
Chapter Twelve: They Wanted A Boy Instead...  
  
Disclaimer: Just take a look at all the other chapters. –sigh–  
  
...................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Sango awoke the next day when a splash of sunlight rose over her eyes. She rose from her spot and found Miroku sleeping on the other couch. She heard a sudden bang upstairs and dashed to Reiko's room. She burst the door open and Sango saw the little girl in white, back to Sango, facing Reiko, and disappeared.  
  
"It . . . it was Sadako . . ." Reiko trembled as Sango held the girl close to her.  
  
"There, there. It's okay," Sango assured Reiko. "We're going to figure this thing out, even if I have to DIE trying!"  
  
"Th—thanks, Mom—Err, I mean, Sango . . . It's just that, well, you and Miroku have been like second parents to me . . ."  
  
Sango's eyes shined in the light and she embraced Reiko.  
  
"You know, kid, you're not so bad after all," Sango exclaimed. "Not so bad after all . . ."  
  
...................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Really?" the younger girl exclaimed. "My mother and father always thought I was a spoiled brat and would rant on about how they could've had a SON." she sighed. "Then I wouldn't have been here . . ."  
  
Reiko left the room and entered the bathroom, shutting it closed behind her. Sango flopped down on the floor of the hallway and sat there for a good amount of time. Miroku came by and almost tripped over her if he hadn't caught himself by the wall.  
  
"Uh, Sango? What're you doing sitting here on the floor?"  
  
"Dunno, guess I'm just waiting for Reiko to come out from the bathroom," came the muttered reply. "I just want to go back to your place and crash for the night and somehow figure out the mystery of this tape overnight."  
  
"But you know we can't."  
  
"Yeah," she grumbled. "I don't think we'll be able to figure this out . . ."  
  
"Don't say that, Sango! We'll figure it out somehow!" Miroku said.  
  
"How?" Sango asked, stumping him.  
  
". . . I don't know. I just—don't—know . . ." he said mysteriously.  
  
"Okay, now you're freaking me out. Let's just eat, I'm starved!" Sango mumbled.  
  
..................  
  
"InuYasha! What are you doing to my kitty?? C'mere, Buyo. It's okay, girl." Kagome shot a look at InuYasha. "You don't hold cats by their WHISKERS! They'll rip off and then the cats can't balance themselves! You're such an idiot . . ."  
  
"But you STILL love me, right? Kagome?"  
  
"Maybe,"  
  
"KAGOME!"  
  
"I'm only joking. Of course I do. Just don't keep up the clowning, okay, dog-boy? Inu? Where are you?" Kagome said.  
  
"AAARRRGGGHH!" InuYasha growled as he snuck up on Kagome, who leapt five feet in the air, and was clinging to the hanging plant hooked to the ceiling.  
  
"InuYasha . . . Sit."  
  
CRASH!  
  
InuYasha moaned miserably.  
  
"Okay—I—get—the—point—No—more—sneaking—up—on—you . . ."  
  
"Now that's a good boy. I wonder what's up with Sango-chan . . ." Kagome wondered aloud.  
  
..................  
  
"Reiko, come out from the bathroom! Reiko, PLEASE!" Sango moaned as she slumped against the door. "Reiko?"  
  
Sango turned the knob once more and slowly opened the door. She crept inside and pulled back the bathtub curtains. She exclaimed "Aha!" as she drew them back all the way, but her face fell when it was empty.  
  
"Reiko? You're not in here, are you?"  
  
Sango then noticed the bathroom window was ajar a little ways . . .  
  
She opened it up and crawled through onto the roof. She made her way around the roof slowly and was hoping to find the girl. She saw something black that caught her eye. She moved towards it and snatched at it. A surprised cry filled Sango's ears and it come out into view. It was Reiko and she was sitting by herself. She mouthed "Sango?" in surprise and jumped into the older girl's arms.  
  
"Reiko," Sango suddenly said. "You're parents are crazy to have wanted a boy instead of you,"  
  
"R—Really? You—mean it?" she stuttered as Sango nodded her head. "Thanks,"  
  
"Let's get down here. I hate being up on roofs." Sango shuddered.  
  
"Why?" Reiko asked.  
  
"My father and I were up on our roof once and I fell and almost broke my back . . ." Sango said in a mere whisper.  
  
"Oh." Was all Reiko could utter.  
  
.  
  
::Later that night::  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" came a low scream.  
  
"Not again . . ." Sango sighed.  
  
She dashed up the stairs and burst into Reiko's room.  
  
"Reiko! Are you o—"  
  
Sango sweat-dropped . . .  
  
. . .  
  
Reiko had been watching horror movies and a girl on the TV set was screaming as an unusually huge spider came towards her. Reiko clutched at the screen and her eyes widened in excitement.  
  
"Get here, get here . . ." Sango could hear the girl chant.  
  
"Eww, you watch movies where people's brains and internal organs are sucked out? That's just nasty . . ." she moaned.  
  
Sango left the room no sooner had she arrived. She passed Miroku down the stairs as he headed on his way up.  
  
"Reiko okay?" he asked, getting a nod from Sango, and he turned around and followed Sango down the staircase.  
  
.  
  
"Man, I just want to forget this whole thing and just sleep in my bed and have not a care in the world." Sango sighed longingly. "That damn busu Sadako is really getting on my nerves!" [Busu-Ugly girl] (LOL)  
  
"Well, hopefully it'll all be over soon enough. I'm sure that we WILL found this whole thing out,"  
  
"I hope so. And I hope I can live long enough for my birthday, too! It's at the end of this month, remember, Miroku?" Sango chirped.  
  
Miroku looked at her and nodded.  
  
"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" 'Man, how could I have forgotten? It's her birthday, and I forgot! That's me for you. Always forgetting stuff. But I wonder what I should get her . . .' he wondered to himself.  
  
..................  
  
"Awww . . .he's asleep, Mama." Kagome sighed at the sight. Dead asleep in her bed was InuYasha and Souta was clutching around the hanyou's waist. Kagome threw the covers over them and turned off the lights.  
  
"'Night, Mom." Kagome yawned.  
  
"Good night, Kagome, dear. See you in the morning." Her mother said cheerfully.  
  
'Yeah, if I make it to next morning alive . . .' Kagome thought worriedly. 'I just hope that Sango and Miroku have found this out yet . . .'  
  
Sorry for the short chapter! I had writer's block. Grrrr... I already know what the last chapter is going to be, I wrote it out in pencil in my notebook. =3 Oh, well. Hope you like this!  
  
InuYashaBishi334 


	13. An End To The Mystery

INUYASHA VERSION OF THE RING  
  
Chapter Thirteen: An End To The Mystery  
  
Disclaimer: Just take a look at all the other chapters. –Sigh–  
  
...................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
"Man, I just want to forget this whole thing and just sleep in my bed and have not a care in the world." Sango sighed longingly. "That damn busu Sadako is really getting on my nerves!"  
  
"Well, hopefully it'll all be over soon enough. I'm sure that we WILL found this whole thing out,"  
  
"I hope so. And I hope I can live long enough for my birthday, too! It's at the end of this month, remember, Miroku?" Sango chirped.  
  
Miroku looked at her and nodded.  
  
"Of course I do, why wouldn't I?" 'Man, how could I have forgotten? It's her birthday, and I forgot! That's me for you. Always forgetting stuff. But I wonder what I should get her . . .' he wondered to himself.  
  
..................  
  
"Awww . . .he's asleep, Mama." Kagome sighed at the sight. Dead asleep in her bed was InuYasha and Souta was clutching around the hanyou's waist. Kagome threw the covers over them and turned off the lights.  
  
"'Night, Mom." Kagome yawned.  
  
"Good night, Kagome, dear. See you in the morning." Her mother said cheerfully.  
  
'Yeah, if I make it to next morning alive . . .' Kagome thought worriedly. 'I just hope that Sango and Miroku have found this out yet . . .'  
  
...................................................................................................................................................................................................  
  
Kagome walked to her bedroom and flopped down on her comfy bed. It was an ordinary room, bright and vibrant; she and her mom had just painted it last summer, and she chose to do green for the walls and ceiling. Her bed had clover-covered sheets and pillow. For some reason, you might be mistaken she REALLY, REALLY liked green.  
  
She inhaled the cold, but sweet air pouring into her bedroom from the open window. All troubles slipped from her mind and she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. The moon had just risen and she drifted off into dream land . . .  
  
.  
  
Kagome awoke sometime after her dream. It was vague and she couldn't remember it . . . and worse thing about it, Kagome had the slightest tug at her heart that the dream was telling her the way they could be saved from the tape. She lay her head back down on the pillow, trying desperately to remember the dream. Dissatisfied, she opened her window and snuck out. She better be quick, otherwise Mama would find out her Kaggy-puu was sneaking outside at night!  
  
..................  
  
Sango awoke from her dream. It was vague and she couldn't remember it . . . and worse thing about it, Sango had the slightest tug at her heart that the dream was telling her the way they could be saved from the tape. She figured she needed fresh air so she walked outside from the living room into the lawn in her pajamas. She stepped over next to the tree in the lawn and felt the cool dew on the blades of bright green grass. She loved to be able to do this. She and Kohaku used to do it all the time . . . at least, when he was still alive . . .  
  
Sango almost screamed as someone grabbed her from behind (and would've woken the whole neighborhood, mind you) if Kagome hadn't slapped a hand over her friend's mouth. Kagome hushed Sango and reassured her that is was just her, no one else.  
  
"Hey, you left InuYasha at home," Sango noticed.  
  
"You should've seen him; he was so CUTE when he was asleep!" Kagome squealed.  
  
"Hey, I just had the strangest dream!" Both Sango and Kagome exclaimed in hushed voices at the same time.  
  
"Really? What was it about?" they both asked. "You go first," Kagome said.  
  
"Well, I had the STRANGEST feeling that it had to do with—" Sango started.  
  
"—saving ourselves from the tape? Same here!" Kagome jumped in.  
  
"Whoa. Freak-eh." Sango said.  
  
"I know! Definitely freaky . . ." Kagome agreed.  
  
"Shall we awake the boys? Oh, wait, Inu is at your house and that's kinda far from here . . . Say, how'd you know I was here?" Sango asked.  
  
"Oh, you know best friend vibes."  
  
". . . Right. Okay. That'll work, I guess," Sango murmured. "Let's go inside, actually no. Let's stay out. Just hope Reiko doesn't have any Doberman pinschers out as guard dogs . . ." she shuddered.  
  
Kagome nodded furiously and whispered,  
  
"No, Doberman pinschers and I have BAD relationships . . . REALLY BAD."  
  
"Oh, yeah, when you were trying to get Souta away from it, and it ended up biting YOU instead. You were crying and screaming and your face was so WET from crying and your eyes were puffy red and I ran inside to your mom and I started screaming, "Mrs. Higurashi! Mrs. Higurashi! Kagome was attacked by a big dog! I think it's trying to bite her hand off!" and your mom almost FAINTED!" Sango giggled.  
  
The two girls burst out laughing and sat their backs against the tree. Memories were ALWAYS fun to reminisce, and especially if you have a best friend to do it with. They giggled throughout the whole night until the sun rose all the way up into the sky at noon. Only then did Kagome realize that her mom would have already discovered she was gone.  
  
". . . Oh, no . . . Mama's gonna see I'm gone! I snuck out in the middle of the night, Sango! What am I going to do??"  
  
"Well, I could SEE that you snuck out in the middle of the night, since I saw you and we're here NOW. (Kagome laughed nervously) Borrow my skates, it'll be quicker."  
  
"Thanks, Sango-chan. You're SUCH a big help; I don't know what I'd do without you!"  
  
"I know, aren't I?"  
  
"You're just SO modest."  
  
"Of course. Well, you better go! Lucky for your that it's summer and your mom wakes up late during then."  
  
"Bye!"  
  
Sango walked back inside the house and was laughing at the shocked look on Kagome's face when she realized she needed to be home. She just wished that Kagome wouldn't be too late and get grounded, or something. She found Miroku snoozing on the couch and walked into the kitchen, coming back out with a glass filled with ice-cold water. Just a perfect reason for dumping it on people when they're asleep . . .  
  
"AAAAAHHHH!" came Miroku's surprised yelp. He leapt up in front of Sango and saw her holding the cup behind her innocently.  
  
"T'wasn't me. What makes you think that, love?" Sango chirped.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me," the boy growled.  
  
"Dumb? I'm playing COY . . . You really do have a problem in the mornings. Okay, I'm shutting up. No need for that look,"  
  
..................  
  
"THERE IS NO EXCUSE FOR THAT, MS. KAGOME HIGURASHI! NO EXCUSE AT ALL! I CAN'T BELIEVE MY KAGGY-PUU SNUCK OUT IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT AND I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW! MY BABY COULD'VE BEEN KILLED! OR WORSE—KIDNAPPED! YOU'RE LUCKY YOU'RE HERE! IT'S SAFER!" Mrs. Higurashi screeched.  
  
'Actually, I think I'd be safer WITH a kidnapper . . .' Kagome thought. 'Sometimes I wonder if I ever got switched at birth . . .'  
  
..................  
  
"Yup. Kagome's grounded right about . . . Now." Sango said as she looked at her watch.  
  
..................  
  
"YOU ARE GROUNDED, KAGOME!" Mrs. Higurashi screamed.  
  
For the rest of the evening, Kagome moped around, and decided to wake InuYasha up. Oh, wait. Her mother already took care of that with her screaming match . . . Then it hit Kagome. Tonight was her last night! The seventh day!  
  
"Oh, dear Lord . . ." she moaned. She decided she would stay with InuYasha for the rest of the day; it'd be safer.  
  
..................  
  
"Oh, my, gosh! It's the seventh day, and Kagome's grounded! What are we going to do?" Sango cried. "Kagome can't be saved, her mom's already pissed off and now Kagome doesn't have a chance!!!!" the girl wailed.  
  
Miroku sighed and held Sango to him. What's one way to shut her up? Oh, how 'bout this . . .  
  
"HENTAI, MIROKU!" Sango hissed dangerously.  
  
'At least she's quiet . . .' Miroku thought pathetically, tenderly rubbing a red hand-print on his cheek.  
  
"Miroku, there's no hope left. It's all over. We failed—I FAILED. It's over . . ."  
  
"Sango, San—look at me. It's not over. Tonight is our last night. We still have time."  
  
"That's what you think . . ." Sango mumbled under her breath.  
  
Reiko suddenly spoke up, (It startled Sango and Miroku; they hadn't realized she'd been there the whole time)  
  
"Does he grope you like that all the time?"  
  
Sango frowned.  
  
"Not trying to be rude, Reiko, but it's none of your business,"  
  
"Oh, right." Reiko grinned nervously.  
  
"Well, I guess all we have to do is wait until 7:00 tonight . . ." Sango sighed.  
  
"Well, if you want to give up, I'm not stopping you. But I'm not going to give up!"  
  
"Okay, Sherlock Holmes, go find some foot prints and maybe Sadako will come out and say, 'Oh, I'm terribly sorry for the shock I've caused everyone. If you just listen to me, I can save you. Hop on my back and we'll fly off to Never, never land!'" Reiko mocked Miroku, who was frowning.  
  
Sango laughed.  
  
"You've actually got humor!"  
  
Miroku stormed out from the room and sat in a vacant room for the rest of the afternoon until Reiko's digital watch read 6:50:03 PM. Sango was getting worried and ran to the room he locked himself in. She banged on the door and pleaded that he open the door. But she received no response. The watch now read 6:59:50 PM.  
  
"Miroku! Miroku, we're sorry! Please come out!"  
  
6:50:59 PM.  
  
"Mir—"  
  
DING! DONG! DING! DONG! DING! DONG! DONG!  
  
"Noooooo!" Sango shrieked. She jumped against the door, and it burst open. "Miroku! You're not dead!" She saw him sitting on the bed and looking out the window, his back turned to her.  
  
"Sadako's not here . . . But . . . why . . . ?" she mumbled as she sat beside him. Then she gasped as her mind raced to the memory of Miroku and Sango both hitting the "RECORD" button at the same time.  
  
"Miroku! I know why we survived!"  
  
"How??" Miroku gasped.  
  
"Remember when we went to the TV station? Remember how we recorded that tape? I THINK THAT'S HOW WE SURVIVED!!" Sango exclaimed. "I gotta call Kagome!"  
  
"But she's grounded!"  
  
"So?"  
  
.  
  
"THAT'S GREAT, SANGO! I'LL GO TELL INU!" Kagome exclaimed over the phone.  
  
"I know!"  
  
"Oh, I gotta go! Since I'm grounded, I have to get off early! Bye!"  
  
"Bye!"  
  
.  
  
"Reiko, I have a surprise for youuuuu . . ." Sango sing-sang.  
  
"What is it?" Reiko called from her bedroom. She was playing video games. Sango let herself in.  
  
"I know how you can save yourself. You got a recorder? Not the recorder instrument, but records tapes."  
  
.  
  
"Okay, now press this button here . . . Good. Now you have to record the whole tape until it finishes, then put the tape somewhere where NO ONE will get it." Sango said as Reiko recorded the tape. When it stopped recording, Reiko took the tape and threw it in a ditch in the yard, then covered it up with dirt.  
  
..................  
  
"Reiko! We're home!" sounded two voices as they entered the house.  
  
"Mom? Dad? You're home!" Reiko cried as she ran to greet her parents.  
  
"We missed you, sweetie!" Mrs. Haruko said.  
  
"You did? But I thought you wouldn't? You and Dad always rant on and on about how you could've had a son!"  
  
"A son? Oh, no. We only said that because remember how you broke my favorite china dish? That's why. Just to teach you a lesson."  
  
"Oh. Well, this is Sango and Miroku. They found me—Oops."  
  
"FOUND you? Why? Were you gone?"  
  
"No, no. They found me a, uh . . . cat, but I didn't want to keep it."  
  
"That's the lamest lie I've EVER heard!" Sango muttered in Miroku's ear as they came into the room.  
  
"But yeah, they've been watching over me while you two were gone,"  
  
"Well, thank you, you two. Here's money for your trouble. Oh, by the way, Reiko, dear, your father and I are inviting all of your little friends over to the ice-skating arena for your birthday!"

"Thanks, Mom, Dad!" Reiko exclaimed.  
  
.  
  
"Bye, Sango! Bye, Miroku! Thanks again! For you know what!" Reiko waved as the couple walked off.  
  
Sango and Miroku kept staring at the fifty bucks they held in their hands; each received fifty dollars! They arrived at Miroku's house and slept all for the rest of the day.  
  
..................  
  
(July 31st)  
  
"HAPPY 17th BIRTHDAY, SANGO!" everyone shouted as Sango came walking in Miroku's living room. The light flashed on and everyone jumped out and confetti flew everywhere.  
  
"Wow! Thanks, you guys!" the now-17 year-old exclaimed.  
  
As soon as they finished gobbling down pizza and chocolate cake, Sango walked over to a huge pile of presents. She began unwrapping them excitedly. She never had huge birthday parties since her parents and family died, except for when her friends would throw her a small party, which was still pretty fun, by the way.  
  
"Wonder what it is . . . Oh, my, gosh! It's a puppy! Thanks, InuYasha!" Sango thanked InuYasha for the yellow Labrador puppy he gave her, which was in a big red box with holes. She then begun to unwrap Miroku's gift and pulled out a navy-blue shirt that read across the front in pink "Thanks for looking" and matching pants. She smiled and gave Miroku a kiss.  
  
"Thank you, Miroku!" Miroku blushed a bright crimson.  
  
"Now, last, but not least, Kagome's present." Sango said as she gazed up at her best friend, who was beaming excitedly. Sango tore the green wrapping paper off and opened the lid to a box. She pulled out a baby blue kimono for New Year's. There was more- a lavender sweater, a "Best Friends Forever" charm, shaped in a heart, which was split in half, one half for Sango, and the other half for Kagome. Sango hugged Kagome and thanked her.  
  
"Hey, Sango. I think there's something else in there . . ." InuYasha said.  
  
"Really? I don't remember putting anything ELSE in . . ." Kagome muttered, just as surprised as the others.  
  
Sango pulled out a square object covered with the tissue paper inside the box and pulled it off. Everyone gathered around the birthday girl and gasped. Sango's eyes widened, and everyone's eyes matched hers. No one spoke for a moment, until Sango finally gathered the courage.  
  
"It's . . . the tape . . ."  
  
"But . . . HOW? We destroyed it, didn't we?" Kagome cried.  
  
"I don't know. I THOUGHT we did . . . And I KNOW you weren't the one to put the tape in my present, Kagome. You wouldn't do that . . . . . It was Sadako . . . . ."  
  
Sango took the tape and led everyone outside. She went to an empty space in the backyard and made a wall of stones circulating around a small fire. Sango tore the film from the tape and dumped both into the fire. Everyone saw it crackling and sparks flew out from the tape. Finally, when Sango was satisfied, Sango dumped water over the fire. The tape and film had melted.  
  
"There's NO WAY anybody can watch it now . . ." she paused. "Who's up for a ride in my car to the movies?" Sango asked everyone.  
  
Everyone shouted, "Let's go!" and they all jumped into Sango's Ferrari and sped off to the movies.  
  
"What are we going to see?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Butterfly Effect," Sango answered.  
  
"Awesome!"  
  
Inside Miroku's house, under the cabinet holding the TV, was the copy of the tape. It lay there untouched; forgotten. A pale, thin hand reached under the cabinet and pulled it out. The hand attached to the person put it in their white gown and walked through the un-opened door and floated downtown. They appeared suddenly in a movie rental shop, without causing any distraction to this figure. No one even gathered the figure was there. It was as if it was invisible. The hand, which belonged to a small girl with very long dark hair and pale skin as white as her gown, placed the tape on a rack with a sign that read "Hottest Hits!" and disappeared from the shop and reappeared up on the hill. She stood in the middle of the road, and as a truck came speeding towards her, she vanished. No one would've guessed who it was; because they couldn't see her . . . It was . . .  
  
. . . Sadako . . .

...6-11-04... 


End file.
